Through Their Eyes
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: Although unbelievable, I think this is my fav fic so far. What happens when three of the Digi-Destined turn bad??? Will the others destroy them... or join them???
1. Through Their Eyes

Through Their Eyesby Child of the Faeries  
  
This is set in the future.....everyone is in their twenties.....  
  
  
  
  
Yamato looked out at the stars. Once the stars had meant so much to him..... now they were cruel reminders of a forgotten past.   
  
"Thinking of the past?" Ken whispered from the shadows, his voice harsh against the sound of the rushing wind.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business, Ken," he said coarsely, turning to face his friend. "Leave my past to me."  
  
"I need you, Yama. Don't forget that," Ken said softly, walking inside the palace.  
  
Yamato continued to look at the stars.   
  
He thought back to the days when he was young and innocent. Sweet, shining blue eyes filled of compassion and trust. But his father...... Anger filled Yamato, threatening to overflow. Angrily, he punched the wall. His father became a drunk. He didn't care about Yamato. He didn't care about anything...  
  
Now Yamato stood here. Anger. Bitter. And powerful. His heart, once sweet and kind, was now ice cold. Nothing could penetrate his cool interior. His shining blue eyes were now filled with a coldness that never left. He wore black like a second skin, his long blond hair tucked behind his ear.   
  
His father was dead. Yamato had seen to that. His father's blood had been spilled on his own hands. Not that Yamato cared.   
  
He threw his cigarette on the ground and thrust his hands in his pocket, his arrogance obvious in every thing he did. He was so proud...  
  
I don't need the past, he told himself. He looked back at the stars one last time before he went inside, his eyes hardening.  
  
  
  
Jyou was already in his room. He knew that Yamato wanted to be himself, which meant that Ken would be off alone also. Sighing, Jyou closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
But he couldn't sleep. His nightmares haunted him still. Every time that he would fall in a deep sleep, he would remember the beatings his father used to give him. Punching, hitting, slapping.... blooding pouring down his face.......  
  
He would remember his mother crying out in agony for his father to stop, that Jyou was only a boy, he wasn't perfect. That would only warrant another hit, blood gushing from Jyou's temples.   
  
Finally, bloody and bruised, Jyou would crawl away to his room that he shared with his brother. There he would hide for many days until the wounds healed. Then he would return to school and work hard at getting perfect grades.  
  
Perfection. That was all his father had ever wanted. Jyou ran his hand through his bluish hair. He knew that he could never have reached his father's expectations. But it had to stop.  
  
And the beatings did stop. But it was at a cost...  
  
Tears rolled down Jyou's face as he thought about a night that was still too fresh in his mind. The last night Jyou had spent at his home. He bowed his head and let the tears fall freely.  
  
His father had become angry with him after Jyou snapped back at him. Jyou tried desperately to fight back, but he was no match for his older and larger father. He was violently beating Jyou's brains out when Shin stepped between them.  
  
"Stop!" he cried out miserably. Their father just ignored him. " I said stop!" Shin screamed again, striking his father on the arm. Their mother fled, and Jyou's dad turned on Shin.  
  
There was nothing Jyou could do. He was too weak to even get up. He watched helplessly as his father beat Shin's body to a pulp. When Shin finally passed out, he dropped his son like a rag doll and walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Shin? Shin, you have to wake up!" Jyou's voice whispered across the room. Shin didn't move for a long time. "Shin! Shin, wake up!"   
  
Then he saw his brother's eyes flutter open for a brief moment. "Jyou?" he whispered softly, through much pain.  
  
Jyou couldn't say anything. He couldn't breath. "I'm dying, Jyou....." Shin whispered. "But.....I.......want.......you........to.....know......." he struggled with the last words," that..........I..........love.........you......."  
  
"Shin......" Jyou said breathlessly as he watched his brother's chest heave up and down for the last few times in his life.   
  
Several hours later Jyou managed to get up enough strength to leave their home. As he passed Shin, he said a soft prayer for his soul. "And I will avenge thee..... brother."  
  
That was the night that he had met up Yamato and Ken, and the first night of the rest of his life.   
  
  
  
On the other end of the house, Ken sat in the darkness. Servants moved back and forth silently, trying desperately not to be noticed by any of the three kings. He smiled, thinking about all of the power he now had at his fingertips.   
  
As he stretched out, he noticed the ugly scars that ran across his wrists, twisting and turning where Ken had once pierced himself, trying to drain the life right out of him.   
  
But it hadn't worked. He couldn't bring himself to end his life forever. He had cheated Death too many times to end it on his own terms.   
  
That had been back when he was friendless and lonely. The smartest boy in all of Japan, and yet, all he was filled with was emptiness. Then he had taken over the Digital World, making it his own personal playground. That was, he ruled it until those Digi-Destined brats showed up.   
  
Still, he had his fun messing with them. But one day, he was walking in the woods and met one of them. But this one wasn't like the rest. The rest were genuinely good, pure and noble. This one was not.   
  
Their eyes met, and Ken saw the misery and sadness that Yamato was enduring. It was like looking into his own soul. Yamato's face had hardened, but a bond had been formed between them- one that would never be broken.   
  
Playing along, he finally surrendered to the Digi-Destined. They weren't any fun to play with anymore. He pretended to be sweet and kind... but inside he had never changed.   
  
The loneliness had never left him. But he met Yamato in the real world and they started to hang out. They had so much in common that soon they became very good friends. And then one day when they were walking around the bad part of town they found Jyou beaten and crying.  
  
He was a mess. But the two friends helped him. They gained his trust. And thus the three kings were reunited in one last stand.   
  
Ken thought about the last few months. Yamato raised an army of powerful young men, much like themselves, who were angry at the government. Yamato knew how to dig deep into your soul and use the most usefully part of you- your emotions. Ken himself had trained these warriors. Jyou, ever trust-worthy and genuine, rose quickly in Japan's political arena, soon becoming well-known by everyone in Japan as Shin Jyou.   
  
Then Yamato and Ken's army killed the ruler of Japan.  
  
Their rebel troops destroyed Japan's government, leaving the country frail and defenseless. The three of them had taken over the palace, their soldiers frightening everyone into submission. More and more young men were recruited into their army, making Japan a dangerous and hostile place to be. But there was no way out. All of the ships, planes and otherwise were under control of the three kings. Everything was theirs.  
  
They were the rulers now. No longer would the three of them be victims. They were the victors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cursed be me if I ever fall in love again," Mimi said softly, her tears mixing the blood that had tried on her face. So much of her life had been uprooted and destroyed in the last few months she didn't know what she was going to do.   
  
She looked down at the small package she help in her hands- filled with small, black ashes. Ashes of her beloved.   
  
"Oh Takeru..... I miss you!" she whispered bitterly. "You were my only hope..... now what shall I do?"   
  
He had died trying to protect her. The three king's soldiers had invaded their home. When Mimi tried to stop them, one of the soldiers fired at her, but Takeru pushed her out of harm's way, taking the bullet in the head. He died instantly.   
  
They had been engaged to get married. Now everything was ruined.   
  
"Mimi?" Daisuke asked softly, walking into the destroyed room. "Are you okay?" His eyes shone with concern, but that only made Mimi's eyes fill with more tears.  
  
"I'm fine.....I just......miss him......." she confessed brokenly, pulling her hands to her face.   
  
"Mimi...it's okay....." Daisuke said softly, putting a comforting arm around her. "Everything will turn out okay in the end. We'll get those three kings that did this to us."   
  
Mimi looked up at him, her eyes pained. "Do you really think so?"   
  
Daisuke smiled, and cupped her face in his hands. "I do." He paused, then stood up. "But I think the only way we can get revenge is if we join up with the others- Taichi, Koushirou, Sora, Miyako, and Hikari. They are all hiding up north, forming a rebellion." Mimi bit her lip and looked up at Daisuke, who reminded her very much of Taichi.   
  
"It would be good to see old friends again," she said softly. He held out his hand, and she took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. And the two of them walked out into the sunlight to join Iori, who was keeping guard.  
  
The three of them gathered food and everything else they would need to get to the place where the others were hiding. They were preparing to leave when Mimi disappeared.   
  
"Where's Mimi?" Iori asked, looking around to see where the pink-haired girl had disappeared to.   
  
"I'll go look for her," Daisuke said with a sigh. He walked around the grounds. Then he heard her voice over the hedge, and peered through.  
  
She was sitting on the ground next to an oak tree. "...And all my love I still send to you, Takeru. I love you more than words can express. But I have learned that love is a bitter and ugly thing. I do not think I could taste it's painful sting and live again. Therefore, I cast this upon myself.... May I love no one but one who is a rebel. A rebel with eyes as dark as dark itself and a cold heart that is unbreakable. He must be scornfully and powerful, and have the ability to break my heart. He must vicious, so I will love him not. I do not want to love again, Takeru. You are my one and only love. There will be no other."   
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and took out a small knife. Cutting herself in the wrist, she dumped Takeru's ashes onto the bloody wrist, black ashes mixing with her innocent blood.   
  
"This I do swear," she whispered, standing up. Daisuke moved backward, so Mimi wouldn't see him. Stumbling through the underbrush, he hurried back to Iori's side. Mimi joined the two of them a few minutes later, her left hand wrapped in a bandage. Iori looked at Daisuke questioningly, but Daisuke shook him off.   
  
As the three of them walked away from their house, Daisuke turned to look back at the ruins. "We will avenge you, Takeru."  
  
  
  
  
Yamato blinked as warm sunlight fell on his face. "Mmm.... what time is it?" he asked groggily, looking around.   
  
"It's the middle of the afternoon, sleepy-head," Ken teased, throwing a book at Yamato's head. He caught it and set it on the floor.   
  
"Where's Jyou?"  
  
"I don't know. He's around, somewhere. I heard him crying last night, so he might be working on finding the location of his father."  
  
"He still hasn't found him yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Yamato paused, then asked, "Jyou really hates his father, doesn't he? He wants to kill him."  
  
"Didn't you do the same to your father?"   
  
"Yes... but that was different."  
  
"How so? What if, in a drunken rage, your father killed Takeru?"   
  
"I would kill him. I love my brother more than anyone else on this earth."  
  
"Aww.....sweet brotherly love."  
  
"Hey guys, I think we might have a problem," Jyou said, walking into the room.   
  
"What is it, Jyou?"   
  
"It appears that a group of rebels is starting to form in the north. Now, the numbers of followers is uncertain, but we do know one thing."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The rebels are being lead by Yagami Taichi."   
  
  
  
  
The reunion between friends was bittersweet. No one knew who had died and who had still survived.   
  
"Where's Takeru?" were the first words out of Hikari's mouth. Takeru was her best friend in the world.  
  
Mimi shook her head sadly, willing her tears away. This was not the time for tears. Now was the time for action.   
  
Taichi was the same. He was quick, active, ready to take off and attack any of the three king's soldiers within sight.   
  
Sora, too, was almost identical to the person she always was. Fierce love and devotion soared out of her eyes, making her almost unstoppable.   
  
Koushirou was devastated. Both of his parents had been killed in the fight for Tokyo. He had been hiding in his apartment, and the soldiers passed over his house. Now he had to live with the realization that he had lost four parents in his lifetime instead of only two.   
  
Hikari also was saddened by the loss of Takeru. But she had not loved him like Mimi had. She had not lost her parents like Koushirou. She did not had a sibling missing like Daisuke.   
  
"You have to be our hope now, Hikari," Mimi said softly while they were all eating their dinner. "Please be the shining light that will guide us." Hikari nodded, small tears forming in her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Taichi, have you heard from Yamato? He doesn't know that Takeru is dead. I need to tell him," Mimi asked their brave leader later that night. Taichi shook his head.  
  
"I haven't heard from him in ages, Mimi. No one has. It's like he disappeared off of this earth."  
  
"What about Ken? Yamato and Ken were like best friends," Mimi pleaded softly.  
  
"I don't know where he is, either."  
  
"Jyou?"   
  
"Mimi, you know that if I knew where any of them were, I would have them here, with us. We're only as strong as we are united. We need everyone." He looked at her angrily." You know what I see when I looked at our group? I see Love. Knowledge. Courage. Light. Sincerity. A little bit of Love and Sincerity. A mixture of Knowledge and Reliability. Courage and Friendship. Mimi, Daisuke is not Yamato. Iori is nowhere near being the person Jyou is. We need them. I would have them here if I could."  
  
"But Taichi, Yamato needs to know about Takeru. He loved Takeru more any one, save myself. I have to tell him."  
  
"What do you want be to do, Mimi? I can't do anything. I'm helpless here. Yamato was my best friend, okay? I know how much Takeru meant to him, how much he meant to all of us. But I can't find someone who doesn't wish to be found." Taichi's eyes flashed angrily and he stormed away, leaving Mimi all alone.   
  
  
  
  
The three kings were sitting in the throne room. Servants brought prisoners in, and they decided the fate of all who stood accused.   
  
The doors opened again, and a strong man thrust a girl with spiky hair on the floor. "Motomiya Jun. Outright disobedience of your majesties' laws."  
  
Yamato's eyes flared with compassion. She looked up, and recognized him. "Yama-chan...."  
  
"Lock her up. Get her away from here," he said, his voice trembling slightly. She was beaten badly. He never meant anyone he knew to get hurt. That had never been part of the plan. Only those who were evil or wrong.... "I never want to see her again."  
  
"Yama-chan...." she pleaded, but he turned his head.   
  
"I have spoken."  
  
  
  
Mimi sat by herself inside the shelter. Koushirou and Miyako were working on their computers, trying hard to figure out the identity of the three kings. Taichi, Iori and Daisuke were working on strategies, and Sora and Hikari were talking on the other side of the room.   
  
Mimi just wanted to be alone. She looked at her hand wrapped with a bandage. No one had asked about it. She was glad. She wouldn't have been able to lie.   
  
She looked at her engagement ring and wondered why love had to go so deep and hurt so much.   
  
After awhile, she drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
*~* She was in a dark place. There was no light- only darkness. She walked around the room, silence cloaking her. Then she heard the sound of a door opening, and three people walked in. The three kings, she realized. One blond and two with darker hair. They lit a candle and moved into a circle.   
  
With a horrific fascination, she moved closer to the three men. They didn't look much older than herself...  
  
"Kido Jyou," the tallest said, and Mimi's heart stopped. Jyou??  
  
"Ichijouji Ken." No, please not.....  
  
"Ishida Yamato." They moved closer into the light, and Mimi could see their faces clearly.  
  
"United in anger."  
  
Mimi shook her head, trying to free herself from this helpless trance. This wasn't true. It couldn't be true..... no no no no no no no no *~*  
  
She woke up drenched in sweat. She looked around, panicked. Everyone was asleep. Daisuke lay beside her, his blanket keeping her warm.  
  
No, that can't be true, she thought to herself. "It was only a dream."  
  
"What was only a dream?" a harsh masculine voice asked from the other end of the room. Koushirou moved into the light.   
  
"I had a dream..... and I saw the three kings......and they were......"  
  
"Jyou, Ken and Yamato." He looked at her oddly. "I had that dream, too."  
  
"So did I," Daisuke said softly, his eyes shining gently. He looked venerable and childish.   
  
"It can't be true," Mimi whispered softly. "They would never......"  
  
"But maybe they did," Koushirou said softly, coming to sit with Mimi and Daisuke.  
  
The three friends looked at each other sadly, hoping it wasn't true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Should I continue?? I really don't know what possessed me to write this.... oh well.   



	2. Contemplating Fate

Through Their Eyes: Contemplating Fateby Child Of the Faeries  
  
  
This is part 2. It focuses mainly on Koushiro, Mimi and Daisuke.....and learning to follow your heart, where ever it leads.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.  
  
  
  
  
Koushiro sat silently, wrapped gently in his thoughts. At his feet Mimi slept peacefully, Daisuke beside her. How frightened she had looked last night.   
  
He felt sorry for her. She had lost so much already. In a way, he felt akin to this beautiful girl bathed with golden light from the rising run. They had both lost someone they dearly loved.   
  
Taichi stirred from his end of the shelter, and Koushiro's eyes flashed. Taichi, their fiery, fearless leader. He would be the death of them.   
  
Koushiro was not afraid of death.   
  
  
  
  
"Do you think the dreams could be true?" Mimi whispered to Daisuke later that day. Daisuke looked at her sadly.  
  
"I hope not." Fear sprang up in his eyes, and Mimi saw his mixed emotions. She knew that Yamato meant as much to Daisuke as Taichi did. He shook his head sadly. "We cannot fight them."  
  
"Whatever to do you mean?" Mimi breathed softly. Daisuke grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so she faced him.  
  
"We cannot fight our friends. I cannot. I would not be the true Bearer of Friendship if I did that." He stood there, facing her, emotion running through his face.   
  
"But you're not the true Bearer of Friendship," Mimi murmured to herself as she walked away from him. "Yamato is."   
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Mimi walked outside the shelter, welcoming the solace night brings. She walked silently, letting her thoughts mingle. The stars are so beautiful tonight, she thought as she walked through the forest of trees.   
  
Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. She was spun around.....  
  
"Oh....it's you, Mimi," Koushiro said softly, letting her go. "I'm sorry."  
  
"There's no harm done," she said half-heartedly.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Taichi kept talking about how we're going to kill the three kings and avenge everyone.......and I don't think I can do it, Koushiro. Takeru is already dead. There's no way I could kill Yamato, too."  
  
"But he killed Takeru, Mimi."  
  
"Yamato did not. He loved Takeru. He would never have killed Takeru. It was an accident."  
  
"Mimi...... even if it was an accident, Yamato's the cause."  
  
"Takeru already died innocently. Need I shed the blood of both brothers?" Mimi whispered sadly. Koushiro looked at her sadly, contemplating fate.  
  
"Mimi......"  
  
"I won't fight, Koushiro. This killing has to stop. The time is now." She leaned against a tree, trembling slightly. "Is that the right decision, Koushiro? To refuse fighting? Or am I being unloyal to Takeru?"  
  
Koushiro regarded her. "You have to follow you heart, Mimi-chan. Follow it where ever it leads you." He fingered her hair, and she shivered.   
  
Turning, she walked away, leaving Koushiro in the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken was sitting in the throne room alone. Yamato was outside somewhere, his harmonica music reaching throughout the palace. Jyou, Ken knew, was working on the computers.  
  
Ken had never stopped to think about what happened to his parents. He didn't know if they were dead or alive, captive or free.   
  
Not that he cared. As far as he was concerned, his parents had been dead for a very long time.   
  
Yamato and Jyou were the only people that mattered to Ken anymore. They were his family, his friends. And if anything happened to them... his world would fall apart.   
  
The door opened, and Jyou walked in, a cloud of sorrow around him. "Ken?"  
  
"I'm in here, Jyou," the boy said softly, and Jyou came and sat beside him. He saw Jyou's long, haggard face and immediately knew that something was wrong. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't kill him, Ken...." Jyou whispered sadly. "I've had a vision...... if I kill him, it will only lead to my own death. I will be cursed if I kill my own father. Ken... I want to kill him. He killed Shin! My brother! Closer than a brother to me....."  
  
"What makes you say this?" Ken asked thoughtfully, looking his friend in the eyes.  
  
"In my vision, when the dust cleared and the fighting stopped, I saw you....... I saw you standing there, as proud and brave as always, but I....." his voice dropped to a harsh whisper.  
  
"I was not there."  
  
  
  
Mimi woke up the next morning, and smiled, the first time in days. The sun was shining, and she felt her soul lifting. Giggling, she got up and walked near the center of the room. She finally knew what she was going to do.  
  
"Mimi, what are you doing up?" Daisuke asked, joining her a few minutes later, his eyes full of sleepiness.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dai," she said, bright light shining in her eyes." I just couldn't sleep any longer."  
  
Daisuke looked at her shyly, then hugged his dead friend. "It's good to see you smiling again, Mimi. I thought..... after Takeru's death, you would never recover. You would never be the same again."  
  
"I've decided not to fight, Daisuke. We shouldn't fight our friends." Daisuke looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"And so you're going......."  
  
"To leave." Mimi got up and walked over to where Taichi was sleeping. "Taichi! Taichi, wake up!"   
  
Taichi groaned and rolled over. "What is it? What do you need, Mimi?" he grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.   
  
"I'm leaving," she announced simply, and people from around the room gasped.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Taichi asked, immediately bolting awake. Others began gathering around him, swarming like hungry sharks.  
  
Mimi stood up and stared into Taichi's eyes. "There has been enough bloodshed already, Taichi. Let it go."  
  
"No. You of all people should be fighting. They killed Takeru."  
  
"I don't want anyone else to die! Can't you see that? Can't you get it through your thick skull?" Mimi cried out loudly.  
  
"I think she's right," Koushiro said brazenly from the back. Taichi threw him an angry glare.   
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that two of my best friends would allow the enemy to get away with such heinous crimes. They killed your families! How can you justify their deaths by letting the killers go free?" He got up, facing the two.  
  
"Fighting isn't the answer," Koushiro said softly.  
  
"You can't leave," Taichi said angrily. He grabbed Koushiro's shirt. "We have to stay together. You two are dividing the group. We need to find Jyou, Yamato, and Ken. And fight."  
  
"You won't find them," Mimi whispered softly. Taichi turned to her."You don't know where to look."  
  
"And you do?"   
  
"I know where they are," she said, closing her eyes.  
  
"You do? And you didn't tell me?" Taichi said lowly. Mimi blinked.   
  
"I will not tell you where they are." Taichi turned and struck her in anger. Koushiro immediately jumped to her side.  
  
"You've sunken to a new low, Taichi," he said bitterly. "We're leaving now."  
  
"Fine, run. Sora, Miyako, Hikari, Iori, Daisuke, and I will make it without you AND we'll find the others. Without Princess Mimi's help."  
  
"Taichi..." Daisuke said, and Taichi turned. "I'm going with them."  
  
"Why?" Taichi was infuriated.   
  
"I've seen things...the three kings..... And now, when you hit Mimi.... You're going to tumble into ruin, Taichi. I don't want to be here to witness it." He bowed his head gracefully and walked over to join his two other friends.   
  
They turned without a word and walked away.  
  
"Fine. Run, you cowards! Traitors! In the end, you'll be dead! We'll win!" Taichi cried out loudly, his words getting lost in the in autumn winds.  
  
"You can never win a battle like this one," Mimi said sadly. "Everyone loses."  
  
  
  
  
Yamato sat outside in the garden, feeling the fall wind's crashing down upon him. The palace garden, usually such a beautiful and peaceful place, now looked dead and listless.   
  
Just like him.  
  
Last night, he had become angry and hit a servant girl for no reason. He just became overwhelmed with everything. And sometimes his anger got the best of him.   
  
When he got like this, angry and rebellious, without a care in the world, only Jyou and Ken could stop him. Only they could make him stop, see the error in his ways. They had suffered their share to hatred alongside him.  
  
Sighing, he flicked his cigarette on the frozen ground. He hated himself at times. He hated the person he had become.  
  
At times like this, he reminded himself of his father.  
  
  
  
The three of them had been walking for some time. Mimi shivered. The wind was cutting through her like a knife.  
  
"Where are we going?" Daisuke asked innocently. Koushiro hadn't spoken since they let the others.   
  
"I'm not sure," Mimi said, troubled. Leaving had been her idea. But now that they had left, she didn't know where to go.  
  
"Why don't we get on a bus and go to my apartment?" Koushiro suggested. "We're not that far from Tokyo. At least then we'd have a room over our head and food to eat."  
  
"But won't there be a lot of the king's soldiers there?" Daisuke asked, sounding kind of nervous. Usually very brash, Taichi's outrage earlier seemed to have frightened him somehow.  
  
"I thought the Bearer of Courage would be braver somehow," Koushiro said with a small smile. "We'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Mimi giggled. "Daisuke, we'll be fine!" Her eyes sparkled with a new fire. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
Miyako was sitting with Hikari and Sora. They were busy talking, but Miyako's mind kept wandering. Would she be strong enough to fight this battle? She wished Ken was here.  
  
"What's wrong, Miyako?" Hikari asked sweetly, looking at her friend. Miyako smiled.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Hikari studied her friend for a moment. "Don't worry. Taichi will figure out how to beat these kings. It'll be a cake-walk."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Across the room, Taichi was still fuming. "I can't believe they just left like that! Just up and left!"  
  
Iori just looked at the older boy with disgust. "You don't get it, do you?"   
  
"Get what? Do you think you're better than me?"   
  
Iori narrowed his eyes. He raised his hand and slapped Taichi hard across the face. Taichi fell back, startled. " I once saw Yamato do that to you, but he's not here, so I have to be the voice of reason. They left because of the monster you are becoming. Lighten up, Taichi." He paused,and blinked his wise eyes. "Before you lose us all."   
  
Taichi looked like he was going to hurt Iori, but he could feel Hikari and Sora's eyes upon him. He hated being humbled by this young boy.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered."I'll try to think about everyone else more."   
  
  
  
Koushiro's apartment was in perfect order. No one had broken in. But all around were pictures of Koushiro and his parents. Mimi saw a tear fall from his eyes as he collapsed on his couch. Daisuke helped himself to some food from the kitchen.  
  
"Why didn't you stay and fight, Koushiro?" Mimi asked, sitting beside him.  
  
Koushiro sighed. "If I would have stayed, I would have killed them. Without a doubt. I have this hatred....burning inside of me. But if I killed them, if I let my self-control weaken, I would be no better than them. It was the only rational thing to do."  
  
"And so you left...."  
  
"So that I would not do something I would regret later."  
  
  
  
Mimi lay on Koushiro's bed. The two boys are in the living room, sleeping. But a curious thought kept running through her head.  
  
What if she....joined the three kings? Perhaps she could convince them to stop without having to hurt anyone else. They would believe her. They would trust her.   
  
But would Koushiro and Daisuke let her go to the three kings? She doubted it. They would be afraid for her life.   
  
This is my destiny, she thought silently to herself. I have to stop this madness.   
  
  
  
  
How young Daisuke looks, Mimi thought that morning. They were all in their twenties, but he had a sweet, childish characteristic that was endearing. Mimi smiled as she started to make breakfast.  
  
Across the room, Koushiro slept, looking very much like a battle-worn warrior whose side at lost. He looked exhausted and disturbed.  
  
Today, she thought briefly. Today I leave my friends behind and do my best to change the future.  
  
The two boys woke up to the smell of warm breakfast. Smiling, they hurried to the table, anxious to eat.   
  
"Hurry, eat. There is something very important I need to do today," Mimi said. She would miss them. The three kings weren't going to be the most pleasant company. Nothing like sweet Daisuke and strong Koushiro. But I will manage.  
  
  
  
After they had eaten, Mimi went into Koushiro's room and changed into some of Koushiro's extra clothing. Her old outfit was dirty and torn.  
  
It was a bit unsettling. He was a bit shorter than her, so the black jeans fit tightly. And all of his clothing was black. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was like she was dressing to meet the Devil.  
  
Maybe I am, she mused. Maybe I am.   
  
  
  
  
They all rode the subway, finally getting off near the three king's palace. "What are we doing here?" Daisuke asked. Mimi ignored him.  
  
All around there was destruction. This area was the most damaged in all of Japan. Huge building had been destroyed, leaving fragments of what the city had once looked like. Guards were everywhere, milling around, throwing the city people angry glares.  
  
Just breathe, Mimi told herself. This is your destiny. She looked over at Koushiro and saw that his hand had crumpled into a tight fist, an angry, glazed look coming over his face.  
  
She touched his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. He didn't return it.  
  
She led the way right up to the front gate of the palace. The guards were bigger now, and had more weapons.   
  
"What are you doing?" Koushiro demanded angrily. He looked warily at the guards.  
  
"I'm going inside. I'm going to stay with them. Yamato and the others. Hopefully I can end all of this before Taichi manages to get here. It's their only chance."  
  
"You can't go alone," Daisuke said quickly.  
  
"Oh Dai. I'm not a child."  
  
"I've already lost my best friend in the world. I'm not going to lose the person that was closest to him. If you're going inside, then I am,too."  
  
"Dai.......I......"  
  
"Friends forever. Through everything. I won't let you go alone. And if we die.....at least we die together." He tried to smile. "We'd be buried at the same place."  
  
"Only if it is what you really want."  
  
Koushiro backed up. "Mimi..."  
  
"I don't expect you to stay."  
  
"Mimi, it's not like that. It's just.....if I saw them again...I'd be afraid that I would.... you know......."  
  
"I know, Koushiro. I don't care. I would prefer that Daisuke stay with you, too.... but each of us must follow our own hearts, right? And if we truly are following our hearts, we'll all end up in the same place." They turned to walk away.  
  
"Mimi!" Koushiro called,and Mimi stopped. "I'm afraid for you."  
  
"Don't be, Koushiro dear. Nothing they can do can hurt me. With Takeru's death, pain left me. Now only Death is my friend. Death, Daisuke and you, I mean. Until I see you again, dear friend." She bent down and kissed Koushiro's cheek softly.  
  
"I will see you soon."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Change

Through Their Eyes: Changeby Child of the Faeries  
  
Part 3: Daisuke tries to gain Yamato's trust, a bit of Koumi (is that what it's called??), and Taichi (finally) comes up with a battle plan. But will Mimi ever get these two groups to stop?????  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em... never will.  
  
  
  
  
Mimi thrust herself at the guards, gesturing at the palace. Daisuke followed her like a lost puppy.  
  
One of the guards pointed at gun at Mimi's head, and Koushiro closed his eyes. He could not watch this.   
  
He turned and started to run away. He always seemed to be running away from his problems. He could not watch his friends get executed. Especially Mimi.  
  
She meant too much to him. He couldn't lose her.  
  
  
  
  
The three kings were in the throne room, lounging around. The guards hadn't had any problems with unruly citizens, and it seemed that their reign was finally secure.  
  
"Victory is so sweet," Ken said with a smirk. Yamato didn't reply.   
  
"What about the rebels?" Jyou questioned, and Ken scowled.  
  
"Taichi and the others? Don't worry yourself about them," he said disdainfully.  
  
Suddenly the doors were flung open, and two guards appeared, looking puzzled. "What is the meaning of this?" Ken commanded, rising to his feet.  
  
A slim girl entered the room, walking tall and beautifully. When she reached the three kings, she bowed like a goddess at their feet, proudly. A young boy followed in suit. Yamato stared at the girl's pink hair and realization hit him. He narrowed his eyes and scowled.  
  
She lifted her head and smiled. "Hello, my dear friends. Do you not recognize me?" Her brown eyes sparkled as she stood. Her friend also rose, although he was hesitant.   
  
Yamato looked everywhere except for where the girl stood. Jyou looked thoughtful for a second, then his face lit up. "Mimi?"   
  
She smiled. "I knew you'd recognize me. I'm here with Daisuke. We'd like to join you." She smiled invitingly, and Yamato could see that Jyou was willing to let Mimi to anything.  
  
"You're not welcome here," he said coldly, rising to his feet. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "You think you can come here and be safe from the outside world. Let me tell you, Mimi, you'll be no safer in here than you would be out there." He turned away, too angry for any more words and stalked out of the room, leaving everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari was alone, a rare, few seconds when no one was around talking to her and no one was fighting. She sighed and sat down, hoping the peace would last.  
  
Hikari.... you have to be our hope now. How could she be hope and light?? She didn't think that she had it in her.   
  
Takeru.... why did you leave? We need you. No one can find Yamato. We need him.   
  
I know it's not your fault...but maybe if you were still here, Mimi and the others wouldn't have left. And them we would all be together again.  
  
The others entered the shelter. She could hear Taichi and Iori fighting. Friends shouldn't fight. Especially times like this.   
  
It felt like her whole world was being torn apart. First Takeru was taken from this world..... then Koushiro, Mimi and Daisuke left....... now Taichi and Iori were fighting.   
  
"Why can't we all just get along?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"You can this room, Mimi," Jyou said, ushering Mimi into a lavish room. She smiled and sat on the bed.   
  
"Daisuke, you can have..." Jyou was interrupted by Yamato.  
  
"Daisuke can have the smaller bedroom built off of mine." The two Bearers of Friendship looked at each other, and then Daisuke gravely turned to follow Yamato.   
  
Yamato looked at Daisuke, whose face was frightened. "Don't worry, kid. I won't hurt you." Daisuke didn't look so sure.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's your room," Yamato said, gesturing towards a closed door. He lay down on the couch and took his cigarettes out of his pocket. Lighting one, he looked up. "You want one?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head. "I don't smoke."   
  
"Whatever." He closed his eyes and lay in silence for a few minutes. "Where are the others?"  
  
"The others?"  
  
"Koushiro and Takeru and Taichi. You know. Everyone else."  
  
"Koushiro is at his home. Both of his parents were killed, you know. He's crushed."  
  
"Really?" Yamato seemed startled by this news. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and looked at Daisuke. "How did.....his parents die?"  
  
"Your soldiers killed them." Yamato shuddered. "They also took my sister."  
  
"Jun?"   
  
"Yeah." Daisuke was silent for a moment. "I kind of miss her."  
  
Yamato half-smiled. "Kind of miss her?"  
  
"I do miss her. I wish I knew she was okay. For all the times she annoyed me and teased me, I do love her. It was just hard to show sometimes. You know what I mean? And now..... she might be gone forever."  
  
Yamato was silent for a moment. "Whatever we did, I never meant to hurt anyone," he said softly.  
  
"Then why are you doing this, Yamato? You have hurt so many people.... and imagine how everyone else will feel when they found out you were behind all of this....."  
  
"Anger is a powerful ally. And sometimes, it grows too big to control."  
  
"Yamato... Do you remember when we were young? Only children? I remember the day that I found the Digi-Egg of Friendship. You were there. That was the day that you passed the torch to me, giving me the responsibility to bring Friendship to the group. From that day on, I looked up to you. You were.... almost an idol to me. Yamato and Taichi. The best people in the world." He looked stricken. "Now I find that you have changed..... and I'm not sure I want to look up to you anymore."  
  
"What has old Taichi been up to?"  
  
"He's.....well..... he's........"  
  
"Building a rebellion, yes, I know," Yamato said dryly.  
  
Daisuke looked shocked. "How do you know?"  
  
"An informant told us."  
  
"Who??"  
  
Yamato laughed harshly and continued smoking his cigarette. " You don't really think I'd tell you."   
  
  
  
  
  
Koushiro sat in his apartment. Look at what I've become. A shell of a man. I can't even stand up with my friends. I've always been so weak... Why can't I be strong, just once? Why can't I take a stand?  
  
Mimi, I hope you're okay. If Yamato or Ken kills you... I'll lose everything. My sanity. My hope. My life.   
  
"She'll never love me", he whispered bitterly to himself. "She loved Takeru so deeply... this isn't the time for romance." He knew that he should have gone with them. He should have gone into the three kings' palace and talked with Jyou. He and Jyou had once been such good friends.  
  
How is it that Jyou can be so strong and I as weak? He's now the king of Japan while I lie sniveling in my bed.   
  
Perhaps I truly am worthless.   
  
He turned on his old pineapple computer and clicked to check his mail. Perhaps Wallace had written something encouraging from America....  
  
"Dear Kou-chan, Daisuke and I are safe. Don't worry about us. Jyou hasn't changed a bit, and I feel perfectly safe with him. Ken seems charming.... although looks can be deceiving. I'll keep my eyes open. Yamato wasn't too happy at my arrival...... He always has been a lone wolf, hasn't he? He seems to have taken Daisuke under his wing, though. I think I can stop this, Koushiro. They seemed to be confused and angry, that's all. Perhaps, with any luck, I can stop this madness without any more bloodshed. That is my prayer.   
  
"I do not blame you, Koushiro, for not coming. Don't put yourself down. You are a good person. I'll be waiting until the day I can see you again. ~Mimi"  
  
Koushiro looked at Mimi's letter again. He remember when she was frail and helpless. And yet, now she was taking on the three kings.   
  
"I can be strong, too. Just like you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's so good to have you and Daisuke here with us," Ken said, smiling. He passed some food to Mimi, who smiled.   
  
"We're happy to be with you."  
  
Only Yamato was silent. Everyone continued talking, but he stared off into space.   
  
"Mimi, what happened to your arm?" Jyou asked, giving a concerned look at Mimi's bandaged wrist.  
  
"Oh.... it's nothing. Honest." Everyone at the table knew she was lying, and silence fell over them.  
  
"Yama, what is wrong with you?" Ken asked, tugging in his friend's shirt sleeve. "You're not yourself today."   
  
Yamato stood up, his face filled with wrath. "Good-night."  
  
Ken got up to follow him, but Daisuke motioned him to stop. "I'll go."  
  
"Yamato..... why are you so angry at us? Why do you hate Mimi so much ?" Daisuke said, entering Yamato's room. Yamato's eyes flashed, but he didn't stop pacing in the shadows.  
  
"She abandoned Takeru." He paused, pacing the floor. "How could she do that to him? What was she thinking?"  
  
He doesn't know that Takeru's dead, Daisuke thought. How can I tell him.....  
  
"Yamato, it's not like that-" he started.   
  
"It is like that. I know you are Takeru's friend and all, but I am his brother! I know him better than anyone else in this world. And then Mimi- Mimi, of all people- came along and stole his heart. He's so innocent, Daisuke. You never knew that about him, but he's so childish and sweet beneath his tough exterior."   
  
"Takeru was very brave," Daisuke said, his voice choked.  
  
"Yes, but bravery only leads to stupidity. His bravery is going to kill him someday," Yamato said bitterly.  
  
"Yama.... please stop."  
  
"Am I bothering you, Daisuke? I bet you can't stand me, can you? There are times when even I hate the person I have become."  
  
"Why are you so bitter, Yamato? What caused you to change into this person I see before me?" Daisuke said softly, sitting down. Yamato joined him.  
  
"When we were in the Digital World, I knew that I had friends. I found that I was needed, that someone cared. And even after we beat the Dark Masters and returned here, I still had my friends. You guys came along and I had a reason to get out of the house and live my life. I was happy.... then my father started to drink again."  
  
"I never knew your father drank," Daisuke said. Yamato merely nodded.  
  
"That was the reason Mom left, taking Takeru with her. For the longest time, he stopped..... but he couldn't hold out forever. He was never home, and when he was, he was too drunk to cook or clean. Takeru would come over and I would laugh, saying that was how us two bachelors wanted to live, but inside.... I knew that I was lying. He didn't care about me anymore. All he wanted was his beer.   
  
"So this bitterness..... this resentfulness...... it grew in me.... and I found two friends who knew what I was going through........ and we grew into the three kings. Cold and bitter."  
  
"But why? You've hurt so many people...." Daisuke trailed off.  
  
"Are you thinking about your sister again?" Yamato said sadly, and Daisuke nodded his head.  
  
"I'm afraid for her."  
  
"You have a reason to be. Especially with people like me running the government. We're monsters." A lock of his hair fell forward, and the mask of icy control that had been on Yamato's face was broken. In it's place was a kind of shattering.  
  
"From what I've seen of you, I don't think you're a monster. I think that you're confused and scared, and in way too deep. But you can change," Daisuke said softly, looking into Yamato's eyes. "You can be whatever you want to be."  
  
His blue eyes flashed, and Daisuke was frightened. "I am what I want to be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Could you guys just stop?" Miyako exclaimed loudly, and Taichi and Iori just stared at her for a moment. "I thought we were supposed to be taking on the three kings. We aren't getting anything done with you two fighting. Just get along and come up with a plan!" People around the shelter nodded in agreement.  
  
"I-" Iori started,then lowered his head." I'm sorry, Miyako."  
  
"We do have a plan," Taichi said smugly. "Sora and I figured it out last night."  
  
"Oh, and what is it, our fearless leader?" Miyako said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.  
  
"I'll go in over this wall, here," Taichi said, pulling a map out of his pocket. "This is the queen's room, and since none of the kings are female, there shouldn't be anyone in there. But just in case, I always have this gun. I'll do whatever is necessary."  
  
"And what will you do once you're inside?"  
  
"I'll go into each of these three rooms. We think these are the room the three kings are using. I'll kill them, one by one."  
  
"And the rest of us? Are we just chopped liver?" Miyako asked, drawing herself to her full height.  
  
"I never said that. The rest of you will split into two groups, each attacking either side of the palace. With any hope, the three kings will become confused and their army will be divided. Then we can swarm, taking over the palace and securing it for ourselves." Iori's eyes glittered with hidden knowledge.  
  
"Why will that work?? What about security?"  
  
"We'll make it work. It's..... the only chance we have."  
  
"What a stupid plan."  
  
"What makes us any better than them?" Hikari said softly from the background.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Taichi asked, turning to face his sister.  
  
"I mean, what makes us more qualified to rule Japan than these three kings?"  
  
"I never said we were better."  
  
"Then why are we fighting them?"  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Why? Who are you to chose what is right and what is wrong?" She stood up. "Are you all blind? Why can't you see what I see?" She walked away, leaving the rest of them startled.  
  
"What does she mean?"  
  
  
  
  
"Why does Jyou spend so much time on the computer?" Mimi asked Ken. "He's starting to turn into Koushiro. Not that being like Koushiro is a bad thing."  
  
Ken smiled, but his face then turned sober. "He's looking for someone who hurt him deeply. This person left scars in Jyou that he's trying to erase."  
  
"Someone hurt Jyou? How? And why?"  
  
"I don't really think I should talk about this with you. No offense, Mimi. You're a wonderful person. But Jyou, Yamato, and I..... We share everything with each other. I'd be breaking our friendship if I told you."   
  
Mimi looked thoughtful for a moment. "I understand." They continued to talk until Jyou thrust open the door.  
  
"What's wrong, Jyou?" Ken said, standing up. Jyou looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"I've found him, Ken," he whispered softly, leaning against the wall. "I found my father."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke was laying on his bed, his eyes closed. Many thoughts filled his head. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door and Yamato walked in.  
  
"Hi Yama," Daisuke said, opening his eyes and looking up at his friend.  
  
"Come with me, Dai. I want to show you something." Reluctantly, Daisuke got up and followed Yamato out of their rooms. Down the hall he followed, until Yamato stopped and opened a secret passageway. He turned on the lights.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Daisuke looked nervous. "Where does this lead?"  
  
"Down, obviously." Yamato's eyes flashed cynically. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
The Bearer of Courage didn't need any more encouragement. "I'll follow."  
  
Down the stairs the two walked, Daisuke afraid that Yamato was leading him to his death.   
  
Finally they reached the bottom, and the floor leveled out. "This is the prison level- our dungeon, if you will."  
  
"Why did you bring me-"  
  
Yamato motioned him towards one of the cells. Inside Daisuke could see someone thin and frightened. He unlocked the door and allowed Daisuke to enter.  
  
Daisuke could barely see, but the person in the cell stood up. "Dai? Is it really you?" Daisuke moved closer, then he recognized who it was.  
  
"Jun! I was so afraid.....afraid that you were dead."  
  
"I've never been happier to see you in my life, little bro," Jun whispered, tears running down her face. The two siblings hugged, tears cascading from both of their eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Yama," Daisuke whispered, looking at his friend. But Yamato was gone.   
  



	4. Chasing Demons

Through Their Eyes: Chasing Demonsby Child of the Faeries  
  
  
Part 4: Each character deals with mistakes, regrets and thoughts. As peace starts to settle over Japan, will the rebels still attack the Three Kings? Or will all of this have to end in a bloody conflict?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is your father?" Ken said softly, standing beside his friend.  
  
"He's living in our old apartment," Jyou said, shaking. "The one in Odaiba." Mimi wanted to ask what the matter was, but felt like she shouldn't intrude. Silently she slipped out of the room, lightly touching Jyou on the arm for reassurance.   
  
He looked haunted.   
  
Stepping out, she almost ran into Yamato. His eyes flashed blue ice. "Get out of the way," he snarled.  
  
"Why do you hate me, Yamato? What did I do to you? You're hurting so much..... what can I do for you?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes and regained his cool arrogance. "I don't need any of your help, traitor." Gracefully dropping his head, he walked away.  
  
"Why Yamato? Why am I a traitor?" Mimi called after him, but he did not answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
Iori got up early that morning and went for a walk by himself. The sun was just rising, and Iori was very lonely.  
  
"Why did you abandon me?" he said softly, gazing at his reflection in a puddle of water. A handsome young man stared back. "Why did you leave me behind?"  
  
I know I'm not as old as the rest of you..... but age shouldn't matter in a time like this. You shouldn't leave friends behind.  
  
Or was it that we were never friends? Perhaps it was Takeru that kept you and I together, one group of friends. But now Takeru is gone. So is our friendship.  
  
How could you do this to me? Now I'm here...... with Taichi.... foolish Taichi, and equally foolish Sora.... Miyako is so distant from me..... and Hikari.... all she tries to do is keep the group together. I do not wish to be here with them. But you left me with no choice.  
  
Daisuke and Mimi.... why?? Was it something I did? Or something...... that I didn't do?   
  
Sadly he turned and walked back to where everyone else was just starting to wake up.   
  
He did not understand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears of joy sprang into Daisuke's eyes as he hugged his sister, relieved to find out that she was okay. Yamato had saved her. For that, he was eternally grateful.  
  
"Jun.... I thought......"  
  
"I've been here, Dai," she said softly. "A bit cold and wet.....but safe." Daisuke looked at his sister. There was gentle anger in her eyes.  
  
"Jun? What's wrong?" She turned away.   
  
"It's nothing, Daisuke. Nothing at all."  
  
"Are you sure?" Confused, he stumbled up the stairs, Jun following.  
  
  
  
  
Yamato was hidden in the darkness of his room. In his hands he held a picture of Takeru. "Where are you, little bro?"  
  
His door swung open, and Yamato jumped. His picture fell to the floor with a shattering of the glass.   
  
"Yama?" Daisuke said, peering inside.  
  
Yamato looked at the mess of broken glass and metal frame.   
  
"Can I come in?" Ignoring Daisuke, Yamato picked up the picture again and stared at Takeru.   
  
"I guess..... you don't want to talk. I just wanted to say..... Thank you, Yamato."  
  
Yamato smirked. "Why?"  
  
"For proving to me that you still are the person you once were. You hide behind all of your hurt and pain, hidden behind a mask of cold anger. But inside....... you're still the boy I once knew. You're still the good friend you used to be."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora watched Taichi sleep. A young boy with a dream. She knew he was hurting. She could feel the sting of betrayal eating away at him. The others..... abandoned him. He felt alone. Isolated.  
  
Even with this hurt, he was still the leader. Sora knew he was still sweet, still had his heart full of bravery and courage. He would lead the remaining few to victory.   
  
She knew in his heart he thought he was doing the right thing. He was avenging their lost friends, and the loss of their friendships.   
  
No matter how unbalanced the odds were, they would come out victorious.  
  
And yet..... sometimes thoughts flitted into her head. Thoughts of revolt and death.....betrayal....  
  
But no. She would follow Taichi, like a blind fool if she must. She was wholly devoted to him.   
  
"I love you, Taichi," she whispered softly, words she never told him before. She couldn't find the courage to tell him. She just didn't have it in her. "And I'm so sorry."  
  
He shifted in his sleep, and she smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are the others?" Mimi asked softly. The breakfast table was empty, except for Ken.  
  
"Yama's in his room, probably still sleeping," Ken said awkwardly.   
  
"You're lying. Why?"   
  
"Mimi, why would I lie to you?" Ken said, trying too hard to prove his point. "Jyou's also in his room...... He has a lot on his mind right now."  
  
Silence fell across the table, and Ken cleared his throat.   
  
"Why are you doing this, Ken?"  
  
"Doing what?" he asked, looking a bit startled.  
  
"Waging this war. Against your friends, your family. Why?" Her clear eyes met his, and his voice wavered.  
  
"It's my destiny, Mimi. No one can change it. It's too strong, too powerful to control, too powerful to destroy. That's how it is with all three of us.   
  
"It's not so much that we want to rule over this land, or that we want to be cruel. But you should never be ashamed of what you are. You should never hide who are you, the person inside your heart. You of all people should understand that.   
  
"You can't change what you are. We know that. We accept it. Perhaps we have some regrets, wistful thinking, but we will stay true to ourselves for as long as we live. And together, we are strong."  
  
"But Ken," she objected," think of all the people you have hurt. All of the people who's lives have been shattered, the very foundations that they build their lives upon stripped away. What about them?" Her mind flitted back to Koushiro.   
  
"Survival of the fittest, Mimi-chan," Ken said, his voice sickly sweet. "Everyone must fight for themselves."  
  
"Ken, what has happened to you? What happened to the sweet Ken that I once met. Ken, filled with Kindness. You glowed with a radiance that shone as bright as Hikari's Light and Takeru's Hope."  
  
"He's gone, Mimi. Perhaps you should stop looking for things and people that aren't there anymore."  
  
Mimi looked at Ken, fragility in her eyes. "Will that Ken ever return?" she asked timidly. Ken let his fist fall on the table with a thud and stood up.  
  
"Yes. Someday."  
  
  
  
  
Miyako stared at the computer screen. "Everything is calming down," she said softly, scrolling down. "The three kings seem to have everything under control now."  
  
What would this mean? The others weren't listening. Taichi was reading a book about war. Sora was leaning over his shoulder, playing with his shirt sleeve. Iori was practicing kendo, and Hikari sat in a corner, wrapped in a world of her own.   
  
Would they still fight? Miyako didn't know. Taichi wanted desperately to fight. He was a gun ready to go off, and the three kings were the aim of his angry.   
  
Miyako hung her head down. She felt so low and dirty. She knew in the bottom of her heart that she didn't want this battle to happen. She wanted to stop it at any cost.   
  
No one would listen to her, though. She was pale and scrawny. Not one of the Original Digi-Destined. She was just a carbon-copy, a makeshift mixture of Sora and Mimi. Except both of them had boys who they adored. Miyako felt abandoned and alone.   
  
Why were we chosen anyway? Daisuke, Iori and I will never be the same as the originals. We'll never be good enough.  
  
Perhaps this is all a mistake.  
  
  
  
  
Peace was coming. Everything would be okay again. The three kings would build Japan up again, and no one else would have to get hurt.  
  
Why are we still fighting? What do we hope to accomplish?   
  
Hope. Takeru.  
  
Hikari sighed. That was why they were fighting. But why must more people die? The bloodshed is over. Why reopen the wound that is now slowly healing?  
  
Our friends died. Friendships have been torn apart, which will never be repaired. I understand that. But how will destroying the three kings bring them back?  
  
Taichi, can't you see? Can't you see what Mimi was saying? Daisuke and Koushiro understood her. I didn't understand, didn't want to comprehend. But now I do.   
  
Nothing can bring them back. Nothing. No matter what we do or say, Takeru isn't going to walk through that door and smile. Koushiro's parents aren't going to be back in their home. Mimi, Daisuke and the others won't return. Taichi will never forgive Yamato and Jyou for not joining us.   
  
We can't change the past. All we can do is live in the future.   
  
I can see through their eyes, Taichi. I understand what they meant, all of them. Mimi understood that fighting would get us nowhere. Daisuke knew that friendship and loyalty are prized above all else. Koushiro knew that anger would only make things worse. Even the others.....they made a statement by not appearing. Not losing their heads with bitterness.  
  
Through their eyes, Taichi. Let go of your hurt, and view the world as others do.  
  
Please. Before you destroy us all.  
  
  
  
  
Jun's eyes gleamed maniacally in the morning light. She wouldn't fail. He had imprisoned her. He had left her in the dark, alone, with the rats.  
  
While in her dungeon, she had a lot of time to think.   
  
She had once loved him. She had loved him more that humanly possible, to the point of obsession. He paid her no heed, caring not for her affection.  
  
Now she had a new obsession.  
  
He would pay. Daisuke would be sad, of course. But her brother..... she could deal with him when the time came.  
  
She would not let him get away with this.   
  
Yamato Ishida. I will kill you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jyou stirred from his sleep. His eyes were bleary as he sat up and looked around his room. So many hours he had spent in this room recently... tear-filled hours.  
  
He was not a murderer at heart. He was rational. Clear-headed. Reliable.  
  
Shin. He would not let Shin's death go unpaid. His father....   
  
"I don't want to kill him," he whispered sadly. " But there isn't any other way."  
  
His brother had always been his protector. Always there when Jyou needed him, always helpful.   
  
You died because of your kindness, Jyou thought bitterly. I couldn't stop him. Shin, you need to understand that. I would have helped you if I could.  
  
Father made me feel foolish. Helpless and infantile. I wish you could see me now.  
  
I'm brave, Shin. Yamato and Ken taught me how to stand up for myself and be strong. I know how to trick and to beat.  
  
Is that a good thing?   
  
I do not think so. It had only made me angry and cold. I once gained the respect of others........ now I only strike fear in them.   
  
I will kill him, Shin. Only for you. A life for a life. I'm sure you would have done the same if you were in my situation.  
  
Soon, Shin. Soon your soul will be at peace.  
  
I swear it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The daytime hours past quickly in the palace. Mimi watched the sunset with a sinking heart.   
  
She wasn't getting any where. Time was running out, and everything seemed hopeless. She had tried her best, but Ken was too cold. She didn't know him enough to pry into his heart. Jyou she was closer too, but he had something that he was hiding from her. And Yamato..... darkness cloaked him.  
  
She wished that Koushiro was here. Daisuke had proved himself a true friend, and was able to break Yamato's hard emotional shell, but she missed Koushiro.  
  
"I wish you were here," she whispered silently. "I worry about you. You were so angry.... I'm afraid that you might do something stupid, like suicide. I couldn't bear to lose you, too....... After I lost Takeru......"  
  
Immediately she chastised herself. Takeru had been her beloved. She loved him with her whole heart. No one could every replace Takeru in her heart.   
  
She shouldn't think such things about Koushiro. They were grieving. Both of them. It was too soon for her to love again.  
  
I don't want to love again. Love is a wretched thing. I already learned that once, her heart cried out bitterly. Why most Love plague me again?  
  
Staring at the darkening sky, she said a prayer for Koushiro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken shivered in the cold air. He was alone on his balcony, looking outside at the peace that surround him. The trees murmured to themselves, telling secrets that Ken would never understand. Above him, the stars shined their holy light unto the earth.  
  
Ken laughed. Yamato often wished upon the stars. Foolish dreamer. Wishing didn't help.   
  
Ken had learned that a long time ago. He had lost many people precious to him, and no amount of wishing would ever bring them back.  
  
People like his brother.   
  
Mimi's words came back to him. Where was the sweet, kind Ken? Nowhere to be found. Ken had promised that he would return..... but in his heart, he wasn't so sure.  
  
His Kindness made him feel weak. He always felt bad when he crushed the weaker force. Like it was unfair, somehow.  
  
I shouldn't allow her to mess with my mind so much. She might try something foolish someday, and I wouldn't want to be responsible for her death.   
  
"I don't want any of my friends to die."   
  
Deep down, he knew that he meant it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Koushiro was dreaming, he knew, and yet he couldn't stop himself. He was in a dark place..... and suddenly the three kings appeared before him, each one wearing a mask that hid their identity.   
  
He looked at his hand which clutched a knife tightly. Why did he......... He watched in horrific fascination as his own hand crept closer to one of the kings. Blood pounded in his ears. Angry, he thrust into one of them again and again. The other two moved away, blood gushing to the floor.  
  
The smell sickened him as he thrust the knife into the king's flesh again. The blood mixed with his tears, obscuring his vision.   
  
Finally the king fell, without a sound. Just a sick thud and it was over. Koushiro collapsed, horrified by what he had just done. He sat in a pool of blood, his eyes closed.   
  
Then he crawled over and pulled the mask off of the king's face. Koushiro's eyes widened and he let out a horrified cry that resounded throughout the room. Desperation.  
  
He stared into the dead man's eyes......his own.   
  
  
  
He awoke with a start, frightened. Running his hands through his stubble of red hair, he turned on a his bedside lamp. When would these dreams end? Every night they haunted him, making his see the monster he truly was.   
  
His anger was consuming him, driving out any thought of happiness. Only revenge mattered to him... only revenge for the family he had lost.  
  
He had never been an angry child. Most people had a dark side when they were younger, a dark side that appeared during the teen-age years. Koushiro had never had that problem. He had always been so meek and mild, willing to do whatever it took to ensure the happiness of others.   
  
But now his anger, this anger that he didn't even know existed, was tearing him apart. Little by little, he could feel his soul being taken away.   
  
But he didn't know how to stop it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well..... thoughts?? Comments?? Do you hate it/Like it??   
  
  



	5. Two Brothers

Through Their Eyes: Two Brothersby Child of the Faeries  
  
Part 5: Jyou searches for his father, and Yamato learns the truth about his brother.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is our path in life our own choosing? Or do we drift into it with closed eyes, unable to change or resist?   
  
Jyou walked out of the palace, covered in the darkness that night brings. He could see Yamato and Ken looking at the stars, Yamato pointing to the brightest and highest star in the sky. Jyou smiled in spite his impending sense of dread. They were such good friends..... he would hate being away from them.   
  
He walked up to the guards, determined. They were surprised, to say the least, but they allowed him to pass through. He heard whispers running through the them as the gates opened, but all this he ignored.  
  
He stood at the street corner, waiting for a bus to arrive. To anyone else, he would look like a casual bystander- just another person waiting for the bus.   
  
It arrived, and he clamored into it, seating himself near the back. Closing his eyes, he relaxed, feeling the bus gain momentum and start skidding through the night.   
  
His mind started to drift as the bus traveled through the city. Memories flooded his mind...  
  
He remembered his whole family went to the beach. It was the first time Jyou had ever seen the ocean, and Shin held his hands as they jumped into the salty waves together.   
  
Their father stood on the shore, yelling at the boys to be careful and not touch any animals because they could seriously hurt someone. Their father was a doctor, so the boys listened to him because he was smarter than them.  
  
He had been scared of the water, scared at how big and deep the ocean was. But Shin had coaxed him, telling him it was okay. His big brother was there. Nothing to fear.  
  
I miss him.  
  
  
  
He got off the bus a while later and entered the subway system. He had a difficult time finding a direct route to Odiaba, but somehow he managed.   
  
What will I do when I see him? Will I slap him? Or harshly criticize him? Beat him to submission?   
  
I am one the Three Kings. I have beaten impossible odds already. This is only one more obstacle to beat.   
  
He shivered, not because he was cold but because he was afraid. Afraid of the consequences his action would have.   
  
  
  
  
"Yamato, can I talk to you for a second?" Mimi asked, grabbing hold of his arm. Ken took the hint and disappeared.  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was cold, clipped.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you about Takeru-"  
  
"What about him, Mimi?" His voice was cold. "Oh he's a sweet kid and all, Yamato. I truly love him and all, but gosh! All this war stuff has gotten me scared and now I need to hide behind the three most powerful people in Japan! Get a life, Mimi. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Yamato....." Mimi's voice caught, and she choked back tears.   
  
"Do you want something?"  
  
"Yama-"  
  
"I don't have time for this." Turning, he strode away. Mimi stood alone.  
  
"Mimi....what are you doing out here all alone?" Daisuke asked softly, joining her.  
  
"I was trying tell Yamato......about......Takeru......and....Oh my gosh. I can't do it, Daisuke. I just can't. He won't listen.... to me...."  
  
Daisuke stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"Perhaps I should tell him."  
  
Mimi faced him, her eyes shimmering. "You would do that? Sacrifice your friendship with Yamato?"  
  
"If that sacrificed our friendship, then we didn't have much of one, did we?"  
  
  
  
"I can't stand sitting here doing nothing!" Taichi exclaimed the next day. "We have to do something!! I feel so useless!!"  
  
"Taichi, calm down," Sora called from the other side of the room. "You know we can't do anything until we know the complete layout of the palace and where the three kings will most likely by stationed for the night of our attack."  
  
"That's all work I'm not involved in. Miyako is supposed to be hacking into the systems and figuring it all out."  
  
"I'm not Wonder-Girl, Taichi. These things take time," Miyako spat out, her tone turning venomous.  
  
"Just get it done. Can't Iori help you? Instead of practicing that stupid kendo like he is right now?"  
  
"Taichi," Hikari said softly from where she was sitting, " If Iori didn't take his anger out in kendo, he would be taking it out on you. Be glad he's outside doing that instead of pounding your face in."  
  
"Stupid Iori," Taichi muttered to himself at he started to read another book on strategies. " I could take him down."  
  
"Sure you could, Taichi," Miyako said, turning back to her computer.   
  
  
  
  
Iori stayed outside, moving into a new stance. From the looks of everything inside the shelter, Taichi had just started a new fight and lost. Good.  
  
He practiced harder, pushing his endurance. Again. Again. Each time a new move, quicker each time.  
  
He could feel his anger rushing out of him, freeing him. At times like this he felt free- free as a bird flying wherever it wished.   
  
  
Hikari looked out the window, watching Iori twist and bend. She blinked and he was somewhere else, always moving.  
  
The sun shone on him, and for the first time Hikari noticed how handsome Iori had grown. Tall and slender. He still styled his hair like when he was a child, but somehow it looked classy while preserving his innocence.   
  
Iori could feel eyes on him and stopped. He blushed crimson when he noticed Hikari watching him through the window. He gave a small smile and sat down on the grass, meditating.   
  
All the while, Hikari continued to watch him, mystified.  
  
  
  
  
Jyou stood in front of the apartment building. After a night of terrible sleeping in a cheesy hotel, he was in a bad mood.  
  
Did it always look this old and rickety? he thought as he entered the front door. The paint was tarnished, and the whole place seemed to be falling apart.   
  
So is my life.   
  
He remembered running up and down these hallways with Shin, terrorizing the neighbors.   
  
He remembered seeing two little boys fighting in the hallway. One had brown hair, the other blond. They hit each other until Shin broke the two apart and sent them home. Taichi had been defiant, but he was scared of Shin and always listened. Yamato, the shy one, disappeared without a word.   
  
May baskets. He remembered stealing the May baskets off the doors of the apartments that two little girls lived in, Sora and Mimi. Sora almost caught them, but Shin was able to open their apartment door just in time.   
  
That young boy that lived upstairs with the funny red hair. Jyou had always laughed at him but Shin made him stop. It wasn't nice.  
  
The Ishidas, their next door neighbors. Jyou's mom and Nancy Ishida were good friends, and she often let Shin come over and watch the young Takeru while she worked on her writing in the computer room. Yamato was never happy when he did that, but you would never hear him complain. He didn't talk much.   
  
Memories..... these memories haunted him. Here, there...... everywhere were memories of Shin.   
  
"Why?" he cried out sadly. "Why won't the past just let me be?" A door opened, and a young girl walked out.   
  
"Hey, who are you? Are you new to the building?" she asked, walking nearer.   
  
Jyou turned away. Faster, faster.........Down the stairs his feet pounded, freeing him from the cobwebs that past had spun around him.  
  
Once he got outside, he breathed a breath of relief. Tonight. This would all end tonight.  
  
  
  
  
"Yama-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?" Daisuke asked, sitting on his couch. Yamato moved from the bookshelf and sat beside his friend. "I hope I'm not bothering you."  
  
"Nope. I was just fixing that picture of Takeru. It's the only one I have, you see. I can't wait until we get everything under control and he can join us here." He smiled, happiness flooding out of his eyes.   
  
"Yamato...... Takeru will never be able to do that," Daisuke said, each word harder and harder to say.   
  
"What do you mean? Of course he can come here." Yamato looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, you mean that stupid resistance, don't you? I bet Takeru's involved in that. Oh well. I forgive him."  
  
"No, Yamato......That's not it."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Dai?" Yamato asked, looking his friend in the eyes. "We're good friends, yeah? You can tell me anything."  
  
Daisuke swallowed. "You hate Mimi, because she disowned Takeru. Ditched him. That's not the case."  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
"No! It's not. Takeru...... was my best friend, Yamato. We.....were like brothers. And Mimi..... Mimi loved him more than her own life. She would never leave him."  
  
"What are you saying? Takeru disowned her?"  
  
"No. Yamato...." Daisuke's voice dropped low, whispering. "Your soldiers......... they killed him."  
  
The light in Yamato's eyes disappeared. "No."  
  
"I was there. Mimi said something, and they turned to fire at her, and he jumped in front of the gun. Yamato...... I....."  
  
"That can't be true. No." Yamato stood up. "I would never be responsible for my own brother's death. You're lying."  
  
"Yama- would I lie about something like that?" Daisuke said softly. "I thought we were friends. Friends trust each other." All Hope drained out of Yamato's eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
Yamato's eyes were filled with pain. "I killed my brother," he said, horrified.  
  
"No, Yamato. You didn't."  
  
"I killed my brother. Cursed blood! I feel his blood upon my hands......." Yamato mumbled incoherently. He sank to the floor, tears running down his face.  
  
"I killed my brother. Takeru........" Sobs wracked his body, and Daisuke sat beside him.   
  
"I am a monster," Yamato wept, his tears drowning him, and then he said no more.   
  
  
  
  
Iori sat next to Hikari, watching everyone. Miyako was working on the computer, wrinkling her nose as she sent and received emails. Sora stared distractedly out the window, looking anywhere but at Taichi, and Hikari seemed oblivious to everyone and everything.  
  
"Finally! Miyako has almost all the data compiled and then we can attack!" Taichi said, springing from his seat. "At last!"  
  
"Taichi. Our foolhardy leader," Iori crowed from his seat. "He'll kill us all."  
  
Silence fell over the room. No one dared speak.  
  
"Iori, this really isn't the time-" Hikari started, but Iori ignored her.   
  
"You just don't understand, Taichi. You think you're so smart," he continued, smiling widely. "You don't understand that someone is already two steps ahead of you. Once you make these plans, they'll know it instantly.   
  
"Once we arrive at the palace, we're dead. It's that simple."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miyako said loudly, standing up. "Iori, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"One of us is a spy, Taichi. Which one do you think it is?" Iori said, sitting back in his chair. Everyone else glared at him.   
  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Choose. Better make it quick before she destroys us all."  
  
Taichi looked afraid, and he muttered weakly, "I can't."  
  
Iori smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  
Koushiro sat in his apartment watching the sun's dying rays. Darkness was settling over the city, and people were disappearing into the murky blackness.  
  
Everything looked so desolate. So cold.   
  
He reread Mimi's last email. So Jyou was gone. No one knew when he would return. Daisuke had told Yamato about Takeru's death, and Yamato was shattered.  
  
Now would be the time to fight, his mind told him. Strike down Yamato while he is weak. Defenseless.  
  
His destiny. Mimi said if he followed his heart, wherever it let, they would all meet up again. Perhaps even beyond Death.  
  
Koushiro wanted to die. As hard as he tried to beat this overwhelming depression, it rocked his body every waking minute. Dragging him down.   
  
Even his one-sided love to Mimi couldn't stop this wave of darkness. The only way to stop it..... remove the reason he felt this gloom. Free himself once again.  
  
"My friends.......... Ken and Yamato....... Is it worth it?"   
  
Deep in his heart, he had already made up his mind. He was going to the palace, with only one goal in his heart, and it wasn't to see Mimi.  
  
He was going to kill Yamato and Ken. Maybe Jyou if he was back.   
  
Only then he would be whole again.   
  
At least, that was what he hoped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamato, I'm sorry," Mimi whispered, running her fingers though his hair. "I wanted to tell you, but.... you never wanted to talk to me. You always pushed me away."  
  
Yamato sat in silence. "Yamato, you're drowning in your sorrow. It's going to kill you. Do you understand that? You haven't said a word since Daisuke told you. Yama, talk to me!" she pleaded, turning his face towards hers. " I want to help. I know what you're going through. So does Daisuke. Talk to us."  
  
She looked at him. All of his bitterness was gone. His hatred had left. All of his protective walls were torn down. He was broken.  
  
And his eyes...... his eyes haunted her even after she left his room. He looked so helpless and hurt, dreamless.   
  
But as she turned to go, he had whispered something. "I will never fight again." Mimi was sad, sad because she knew how devastating it was to lose someone so precious.  
  
But Yamato was refusing to fight. He would not contribute to the upcoming battle against Taichi, she was sure. In his eyes that would only bring more death.  
  
As she walked down the hall, she noticed Jun lurking in the shadows. "I will.....ki......Yamato......."  
  
Confused, she walked away, her thoughts still on her sad friend, lost in a world without his closest companion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jyou walked down the narrow hallway. He closed his eyes and clicked open his knife as he approached his old apartment. He kicked the door in.  
  
Nothing happened. There was no movement, no sound. Jyou walked around, wary. Entering the living room, he saw a bald head sticking up in an armchair. Jyou kicked the chair and it spun around.  
  
In the chair sat a very haggard man. The years shown in his eyes and in the wrinkles that wove their way through his face.   
  
"I knew you'd come back," he whispered softly, grabbing Jyou's hand. "I knew it."  
  
"Don't touch me, old man!" Jyou cried out, pulling his hand back and thrusting the knife forward. "I came here to kill you."  
  
"Jyou....it's been so long....."  
  
"Not long enough."  
  
"I am an old man. Can you really condone killing an defenseless old man?"  
  
"Can you really condone killing your son?" Jyou spat back, his eyes narrowly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Shin, Father. Have you already forgotten? You killed him, Father. Just like you would have killed me. Not all at once, I grant you, but little by little you were killing me, too."  
  
"Jyou, I cannot fix the past....."  
  
"And for that reason you shall die." He drew the knife back, towering over the old man.  
  
Somehow he never thought it would end like this. He thought his father would still be tall and strong, and they would fight. This almost seemed too easy. It felt wrong.   
  
"I do not pretend to understand your heart, Jyou...... but I am pleading you to reconsider what you are doing."  
  
"Never, Father." Jyou leaned forward, whispering. "This is for Shin." All coherent thoughts fled his mind.   
  
As he thrust the knife at his father, a movement in the doorway caught his eye and he turned. Gasping, he dropped the knife.  
  
In the doorway stood Shin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well...... yeah. I think there's going to be 3 more parts....... This is my longest fic ever!!! Yeah!!!!! Anyways, please tell me what you think!!!!  
  



	6. Innocents

Through Their Eyes: Innocentsby Child of the Faeries  
  
Part 6: Yamato continues to blame himself for Takeru's death while Taichi and the rebels realize the end is near. Koushiro returns to his friends, but what will the ultimate price be?  
  
  
  
  
Jyou felt his strength give up and he stumbled backwards, reeling. Shin was alive? That...... was impossible.   
  
"Jyou?" Shin said, stepping into the room. "Is that you?" His eyes showed surprise and happiness. "Where have you been? I was worried sick..."  
  
"Shin........" Jyou whispered, a sickening taste in the back of his throat. " I saw you die....... I saw you die! How..... how can you be here?"   
  
Shin looked nervous as he stepped over the knife Jyou had dropped. "Jyou.... I didn't die."  
  
"Yes you did! I saw you! Father beat you..... and I saw you stop breathing-" Jyou's eyes flashed in confusion and anger. "I saw you die."  
  
"Jyou....You were mistaken. I never died," Shin said, his voice low and even. "Yes, Father did beat me badly. But I never stopped breathing. I never gave up the will to live."  
  
"But Shin..... I know what I saw."  
  
"Do you trust, brother? Then listen to what I say. I am your older brother. I will always be here to protect you. I would never leave. I promised you that as little children.  
  
"I'm here still."  
  
With Shin's soft, diplomatic words, Jyou fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face as he gazed into the eyes of his brother.  
  
His brother. Still alive.  
  
"All..... all of this anger and violence. For nothing," Jyou muttered inconsolably, and Shin sat down beside his brother, trying to calm his wracking nerves.   
  
"It's all over now, Jyou. Whatever it was, it's all over now."   
  
Jyou's eyes flashed again, and he said gravely," No, Shin. It's barely begun."  
  
  
  
  
Yamato sat alone in his room. All of his "friends" had left him, discouraged and saddened. They couldn't help him. No one could.  
  
No one could understand the pain he was in. He had killed his brother. Nothing could ever make up for that. Nothing.   
  
He would live with his brother's death hanging over him like a shadow for the rest of his life.   
  
It all looked so hopeless.   
  
"I wish I could just end it all," he muttered softly, playing with the sharp side of his knife. It would be so easy...... just to slip the knife along his tender skin....   
  
He studied the knife closer, remembering the pain and death it had already bought upon his family.   
  
If he killed himself, would anyone cry at his funeral? Would he even have a funeral? Would anyone care?   
  
He thought not.   
  
And while that thought hurt him, he realized that it was his fault. Those people out there, all of the citizens, they had not deserved to be involved in his anger. There was no reason why his anger had to overwhelm him. Control him.  
  
They had not deserved to die. Innocents, all of them. Like Takeru. Like his father. Koushiro's parents. Countless others.   
  
What have we done?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a steady rain pouring outside, and tensions were high on the inside of shelter. Taichi moved around, nervous. He knew that the end was nearing. Soon they would have to take the three kings down, and the traitor would be exposed.   
  
Why would anyone want to help the three kings? Why would they disown their friends to help strangers? These kings must be very powerful people, to turn friends against friends.   
  
Sora pulled Taichi into a chair and sat beside him. "You need to calm down, Taichi," she whispered softly, running her hands through his wild hair. "You look upset."  
  
"Sora-chan......I just don't know," he said, leaning back in the chair. She wrapped a comforting arm around him, and kissed his cheek gently. He looked surprised, but she just smiled and cuddled closer to him.   
  
In her mind, conflicting thoughts and emotions ran amuck, but she put them all aside. Today she was just a normal girl who loved Taichi. Loved Taichi and would never want to hurt him.   
  
She hoped that someday, when this was all over, she could come back to him and they could start over, without this dark blemish destroying their lives.  
  
  
  
  
Hikari was sitting alone. Sora and Taichi looked so cute...... She was glad that they had finally found each other.   
  
But she was still sad. Taichi would not turn from his revenge. He wouldn't listen Hikari, brushing her off. She was just his little sister. She didn't know anything.  
  
So she sat there, cold and blue. Their lives were about to come tumbling down, and no one knew it but her.  
  
Iori walked over, and put a comforting hand on hers. "Why so sad, Hikari?"  
  
"I'm just thinking, Iori," she said softly, looking outside where God's tears were drowning the world.  
  
"All of this........ the Loss of Innocence," Iori said, strangely wise beyond his age. It was vaguely disturbing.   
  
"Come on, Hikari-chan," he said, pulling her up. "Let us act like children, if only for one last time." He opened the door.   
  
Together they danced in the rain, feeling it's glorious renewing power. Iori grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at Hikari, laughing as it covered her in a coat of murky brown. "Iori!" she shrieked as she dashed after him. "I'm going to get you for this!" Back and forth they dashed, mud swishing between their toes as they felt their hearts lift and spirits start to soar.   
  
"What are they doing?" Miyako nearly shrieked, and Sora smiled.  
  
"They're only children, Miyako. With all that has happened, we have forgotten how young we are. We're only in our twenties. Still have a lot of life to live. Lots of laughs and giggles and good times left with our friends.   
  
"We have forgotten all of this.   
  
"They have not."  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness fell, and all was quiet in the palace. Everyone was asleep as Jun crept out of her bed adjoining Mimi's room.   
  
She slipped in and out of the shadows, wrath blinding her eyes. Revenge..... That was what she wanted.  
  
Stopping outside Yamato's room, she drew Ken's knife that she had stolen from his room. "Finally!" she hissed, her eyes gleaming maniacally.   
  
A door down the hall opened, and Jun thrust open Yamato's door. Quickly shutting the door, she approached his bed silently.   
  
Such a beautiful boy, she mused. His hair was a tangle of golden threads, and she felt herself drawn to it. So exquisite.......  
  
"I will destroy you," she said softly, running her hand down his face gently. He awoke, startled, and recoiled from her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, his eyes cold.  
  
She said nothing, but he could see murder in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Mimi walked down the hall. Jun wasn't in her room, and no matter where she looked she couldn't find the girl.  
  
She stopped, and silence filled the palace. Unnatural silence.   
  
Something was wrong. She could feel it.   
  
  
  
"I hate you more than any person on this earth," Jun said defiantly, flashing the knife in front of Yamato's eyes. He remained unmoved.   
  
He narrowed his cold blue eyes. "What do you want me to do, Jun? Beg? Plead with you for my worthless life?" He tossed his golden head contemptuously.  
  
"Kill me now, Jun. Where do you want to insert the knife? My wrists?" He flung them towards her. "My heart? My head? My dear friend, kill me now. Quickly."  
  
Jun moved the knife away, confused. He wanted to die. He was taking the pleasure away from killing him. She had wanted him to beg, plead. Turn his ravishing blue eyes at her with tears and soft words of apologies. Not like this.  
  
"Come now, Jun," he mocked, his voice sing-song even as his eyes grew colder.   
"You came to kill me. Now finish the job."  
  
No, this was all wrong, her mind whispered to her. He wasn't supposed to act like this.  
  
He looked Death in the eyes and was smiling.   
  
No. She took the knife and stabbed it at him wildly.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the crashing of glass and a shot rang out. Afterwards all was quiet.   
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi heard the gunshot and bolted towards Yamato's room. If anything happened to him....  
  
She opened the door and dashed inside, followed closely by Daisuke.   
  
Koushiro stood over Jun, his hands shaking and his breathing irregular. A gun was in his hand.   
  
"Don't kill her," Yamato gasped out, his voice soft and sad. "Please, Koushiro.... dear friend......... don't kill this poor girl."  
  
"She was going to kill Yamato," Koushiro said, stepping away from Jun's barely breathing body.   
  
"No....Jun!" Daisuke said bitterly, springing to her side. "Why did you do something like that? Yamato is our friend."  
  
"I'm no one's friend," he said hollowly, but everyone ignored him. "Koushiro..... why are you here?" Their eyes met, and Yamato wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"I came to kill you," he said in a disgusted tone as he threw the gun down.   
  
  
  
  
Mimi hurried to Yamato's side after Jun had been taken away to the infirmary. "Are you okay, Yamato?" she said softly. "If you would have died..... It would have been just like losing Takeru all over again."  
  
"I'm not Takeru," he insisted.  
  
"You're the closest thing to him. If Koushiro hadn't come...." she shivered, " I don't even want to think about what could have happened.   
  
"I wanted death," Yamato said sorrowfully.  
  
Ken arrived, anger and arrogance mapped on his face. "Yamato, brother, are you okay?" he asked immediately, embracing him.   
  
"I'm fine," Yamato said, shaking him off. "How is Jun doing?"   
  
"Why do you care?" Koushiro said from the corner. Ken looked mildly surprised at Koushiro's appearance but hid it well.  
  
"Don't hurt her, Ken," Yamato said, gripping his friend's hand tightly. "She's all Daisuke has left."  
  
"All right, Yama." He paused. "But only because you have asked. I would have her killed."  
  
"You are not me," he said, grimacing. "Please leave me.... all of you." He bit down on his bottom lip as everyone filed out of the room, Ken last. "Ken..... help me down the infirmary?" he said gently, holding his side. "I'm afraid I've got a rather nasty gash..."  
  
"Yamato! She could have killed you!" Ken spat out as he lifted the weightless Yamato out of bed. "Why will you not allow me to kill her?"  
  
"NO!" Yamato bellowed out, fighting against this fragile knowledge that he had received. "Life is a precious thing. No man should have the right to end a fellow man."  
  
"I don't understand...." Ken mused as the two friends walked down the stairs into the bright infirmary. "Perhaps I never will."  
  
  
  
  
"Yamato will be okay," Ken announced an hour later. "It was just a flesh wound. He lost of a lot of blood, but nothing else is the matter. Jun will also live," he said, his voice turning sour. "But she will need to stay in the infirmary for several days until she recovers." He looked displeased.   
  
"Ken...... Koushiro...... needs to place to sleep," Mimi said softly. "Where should he go?"  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes, and Koushiro moved away from him, uncomfortably. "I do not trust you," Ken said wearily as he seated himself on a chair," but you saved my best friend's life and for that I am eternally in debt. You may have my room." He put his head in his hands, and Mimi motioned for the rest of them to leave.  
  
"He needs some time alone," she confided in Daisuke and Koushiro as they walked away. "We all get like that sometimes."  
  
  
  
  
  
What did Yamato mean? Was he giving up? Calling to quits? "Yamato, I need you!" Ken said bitterly, feeling tears run down his face.   
  
Tonight had been too close. Yamato and Jyou were the only family Ken had. He couldn't lose them.   
  
Madness. All of this. They were going to get themselves killed. Taichi and his rebellion would only end in their own death, and assassins would pick off the rest.   
  
Doomed. That's what they were. Every single one of them.  
  
Life's so unfair. We tried.... to take on the world. Cheat life and make ourselves better. But it's all gone to ruin. Every single one of us will never be the same again.  
  
All of our lives are wavering, like a candle, threatening to be blown out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi pulled on her shoes and climbed out of bed. With all of the excitement she couldn't fall asleep again.   
  
She had to work harder. Things were starting to fall apart. It would only be days until they started turning on each other. She could feel the distrust growing between everyone, the fear of death swelling with each glance. And when the fighting started, she didn't know what side she would be on.  
  
Ahead of her was a balcony, and she could vaguely see someone standing on it. As she moved closer, the lights outside the palace shifted and she recognized Koushiro by the glint of his red hair. He looked out at the city with it's myriad of glittering lights.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she said, stepping beside him. He didn't move, his eyes still trained on the lights.   
  
He was hurting. Ken's sting of mistrust and Daisuke's aloofness had wounded his pride. The lights outside reflected his pain in his eyes as he turned to face her.  
  
"I've missed you," he said brusquely, hesitant.   
  
I'm so glad you returned, Koushiro, Mimi thought to herself. I knew you would. If you just followed your heart, I knew you would get back to us. Back to me.   
  
Together. Once again. Tears pricked her eyes as she gazed at the injured little boy that she had grown close to. Never again will we be separated.  
  
"I promise." He gave her a odd look.  
  
"What?"   
  
She hugged him fiercely, clinging to him. He looked at her and then fervently kissed her lips, never wanting to left go.  
  
"I love you, Mimi," he breathed, holding her close.  
  
Then he opened his eyes and gazed into hers.  
  
Sadness and grief was all he could see. Disappointment filled him.   
  
Disgusted, he walked away, realizing that she loved a man that he could never be.  
  
  
  
  
Takeru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who can it be??" Taichi asked, pacing around the room. "Not Hikari. She would never betray me. Not Sora.... Miyako. No."  
  
"Taichi, what are you doing?" Sora asked, leaning against the wall. She threw him an annoyed look. "You're not still trying to figure out who the "traitor" is, are you?" She studied his face and laughed. "Oh, Taichi, you really are silly. Iori was just messing with you. Trying to make you confused."  
  
"I don't think so," he whispered looking at her. Could it be Sora? No. She was never on the computer. Perhaps Miyako. She always seemed to be typing away.   
  
As the days passed slowly, Taichi could stand it no longer. "All the data is in?" he asked Miyako. She nodded.  
  
"We'll need a few more days to analyze the information and localize the attacks," she said, studying the green screen. "It should take... no more than 4 days."  
  
Taichi studied the faces of his brave friends. Each one of them turned towards their leader, awaiting orders.   
  
"I'm leaving," he said urgently, pulling on his shoes. "The rest of you join me in the king's palace in 3 days. Near midnight, in the throne room. I'll be there."   
  
He turned and walked away.   
  
He doubted he would ever see his friends again. Whoever the traitor was, they would surely destroy all of them. Poor Yamato, Takeru, Jyou and Ken, he thought as he ran down the road. You died so early. Never got the chance to fight for what was right.   
  
They must be dead. All of his friends would be dead, casualties of war. But I will prevail. I will get the revenge for what it is worth, or I will die trying.  
  
There was no one to help him, no one to trust.   
  
No one to rely on except himself.   
  
  
  



	7. Stalemate

Through Their Eyes: Stalemateby Child of the Faeries  
  
Part 7: The calm before the storm.... The three kings are reunited and friendships are forged forever......  
  
  
  
  
Yamato opened his eyes and blinked. All around him were tubes and wires of different colors. He shuddered and sat up.   
  
A kindly woman walked over to him and asked if he felt well enough to go back upstairs to join his friends. He nodded curtly and she started to remove the tubing that surrounded him.  
  
"Where...... where is the girl? The one that arrived the same night that I did? Is she okay?" he asked groggily, rubbing his head. The nurse shook her head.  
  
"She's placed over yonder," she said pointing with her finger. "Nasty shot she took. A couple of centimeters lower and she would be dead right now." She smiled cheerfully and walked away. "You're perfectly fine now, your Majesty." Yamato stood up.  
  
His side was killing him. He pulled his shirt aside to see the bandage that covered his ribs. Groaning, he walked over to where Jun's bed was.   
  
He gazed at her sleeping form with pity and wrath. Her face looked haunted underneath her halo of coppery hair.   
  
He was filled with remorse. It was his fault that she was lying there, almost dead.   
  
"I'm sorry," he mouthed, and he walked slowly away.  
  
  
  
  
"Shin...... I have to return," Jyou said softly, and Shin's face couldn't hide his surprise.   
  
"What are you talking about, Jyou? Leave the past to itself. It's time to move on." He looked down at the chess board again, trying to decide the best move.  
  
"I can't do that. If I don't stand and fight... if I cower here...... I could lose my best friends in the world. I can't take that risk." Shin moved his knight and then looked at his brother again.  
  
"Sounds serious."  
  
"It is serious. I know Taichi will attack soon, and I have to help Yamato and Ken... They can't beat them alone..... Together we are strong......"  
  
"Then go." Shin smiled."I would go with.... but I feel that this is a battle in which I would be in the way. I will be with you in spirit, as always." Shin grinned and gave Jyou a big hug. "When you return, I will still be here."  
  
"I'll return soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that I would be made the new leader of the rebellion," Iori said with a small smile on his face. "I'm such an odd choice."  
  
Hikari smiled and they continued to walk up the hill. "You know, I've thought about this long and hard, and I've decided that we're all going to die. Every single one of us." He gave her a fatalistic smile, and she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about, Iori? Of course we won't die. We're fought harder things than three kings."  
  
"We never beat Ken, did we? He beat himself." Iori paused, and looked into Hikari's eyes. "We've never beaten anyone human before."  
  
"Oh, stop thinking so pessimistically," she begged. "We already lost some good friends. Our deaths won't help them now."  
  
Iori smiled and whispered softly," At least we'll all die together."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken beamed brightly as Yamato seated himself at the dinner table. "It's good to see that you are okay."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. It was just a scratch." Yamato looked around the table and met Daisuke's eyes, which were troubled.  
  
"We're just glad you are okay," Mimi said happily.  
  
"Yes indeed," Ken declared, and everyone laughed.   
  
"It is nice to know that you all care about me so much." He turned to face his redhead friend. "Koushiro.... I never got the chance to thank you properly. If it hadn't been for you, old friend, I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"Like I said before, you really shouldn't be thanking me. I was coming here to kill you."  
  
"But you didn't. And that's all that matters." Yamato sighed and turned towards Mimi. "I need to apologize to you, also. I know," he blushed," that I haven't treated you very kindly in the last few weeks."  
  
"It's okay. I understand how you felt that I was betraying Takeru and everything...... but you know that I would never do that, right?"  
  
"Of course. We both knew how special Takeru was."  
  
"So special......." she breathed, and Koushiro felt his heart breaking apart. Standing up, he tried hard not to cry as he walked across the room. It was so unfair......  
  
He had just reached the door when it flung open, and in the doorway stood Jyou. He gazed at all of his friends with steely grey eyes and smiled.  
  
The three kings were united again.   
  
  
  
Taichi turned on the lights to his cheap hotel room and sat down on the bed. His friends... Sora, Hikari, Miyako... even stubborn Iori..... Their lives were lost forever.   
  
Why wasn't he sad? Had he grown as cold and hard-hearted as the Three Kings themselves?  
  
Sora. His one true love. She would always stand at his side.   
  
Hikari, his own sister, who knew him better than anyone else in this entire earth.  
  
Gone. All because of this stupid war. The death of friends.  
  
Mindless killing. And yet, Taichi couldn't stop it. He had been the one to set the machine in motion, kindling the fires of hatred. Fires of courage.  
  
Cursed Courage.  
  
  
  
  
"Today we leave," Iori announced the next morning. "The King's Palace is a day's travel from here. This way we will arrive with plenty of time to spare. I don't want Taichi to think that we abandoned him."  
  
As the others packed their bags, Iori walked over to Sora and tapped her on the shoulder. "Sora..... you can't come with us."  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" she asked quickly, surprising the others. "Are you going to kill the traitor that I am?"  
  
Iori didn't smile, but his eyes were warm. "No. Leave us and we will not harm you. Sora, you are our friend, no matter what you did to us."  
  
"How did you know?" Sora asked as she stood up, amazed that she was still alive. "How did you know that I was the betrayer?"  
  
Iori's friendliness faded. "I could see it in your eyes."  
  
"You are a good man, Iori. Better than most," Sora said, bowing low before him. "Any other person would have killed their friend in."  
  
"Friends must learn to trust one another, even in treachery. What good will come out of my mercy? I do not know. But it is of a greater good that I do this. You will not have to face the horrifying slaughter that is to come."  
  
"Thank you," Sora said, and she disappeared out the door. If she stayed any longer she would have been killed.  
  
Hikari turned to Iori, a dazed look in her eyes. Miyako looked angry and confused, but all this Iori ignored. He watched Sora's retreating figure and wished that it could have been him that was fleeing.  
  
  
  
  
"Koushiro..... please don't hate me," Mimi whispered from the doorway of Ken's room.   
  
"Why would I hate you, Mimi?" Koushiro asked, standing up.   
  
"Because........ because letting go is hard sometimes. I mean, you love someone with your entire soul and then they are ripped away from you... "  
  
"I know you loved Takeru. You love him still. I can see that in your eyes whenever we're together. You wish..... that is was him you were seeing, instead of me."  
  
"Koushiro.... you know that isn't true. I never have had a dearer and truer friend than you."  
  
"Friend." His laughter was hard, like shards of glass. "Friend indeed. If only I meant something more to you."  
  
"Koushiro..... it isn't meant to be."  
  
"How to you know? What right do you have to decide Fate?"  
  
"I just have this premonition...It just.....I....." Koushiro stormed past her, his eyes ringed with fury.  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing, Yamato?" Ken asked, walking onto the balcony where Yamato was smoking a cigarette, staring upwards. "You didn't come to dinner."  
  
"I was just talking to my brother and wishing on the stars," he replied, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Foolishness, I know. You don't have to tell me."  
  
"No," Ken murmured quietly," it's not that foolish. I talk to my brother all of the time." He paused, moving to stand right next to Yamato. "And as for wishing on stars, I wish that none of our friends get hurt in the upcoming battle."  
  
"The rebels have left their base," Jyou said suddenly, appearing from the shadows. "They will reach us by tomorrow evening."  
  
"So soon?" Yamato asked, cursing. "There is not much time to prepare."  
  
"Prepare? For what?" Ken scoffed. "Once they get here, we have each other in stalemate. You can't hurt one side without hurting the other. They will not have the guts to fight."  
  
"You speak so confidently," Yamato murmured. "You do not know the Taichi that I know. He will stop at nothing."  
  
"At least.... we still have one night together," Jyou said, leaning against the railing. "One last chance to say our regrets, mistakes and hopes."  
  
"Regrets? I have too many regrets. I feel.... at times...... like my entire life is a regret." Yamato sighed and lit another cigarette.  
  
"You really shouldn't smoke those things. They're bad for your health," Jyou advised, and Ken grinned.  
  
"Only Dr. Jyou would say something like that on what may be his last night to life."  
  
"Don't think so negatively. Like you said, we've got each other in stalemate. Never side can win now."  
  
"Sometimes I wish that go back in time... and change it. Or some spiritual intervention would stop us from this madness."  
  
"Well, it's too late from that now," Ken said, looking away from his friends. "All we have now is the future."  
  
  
  
  
Yamato walked into the infirmary slowly. What would he say? Cautiously he approached Jun's bed and sat beside it. The machines beeped and whirled, and Jun opened her eyes slowly.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked, all of her words slurring together.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know... that it's partially my fault that you ended up here. Well, mostly my fault." He smiled and she looked at him warily.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said finally. "I shouldn't have done that. I wouldn't blame you if you pulled a gun out and blasted my brains to pieces right now."  
  
"I couldn't do that. I care too much about you and Daisuke. It wouldn't be fair. Plus, I'd kind of miss having you around." She smiled. but her eyes soon grew sober again.  
  
"That night, when I had Ken's knife and you smiled at Death.....Did you really want to die?" Jun's eyes were filled with wonder.  
  
Yamato hung his head in shame. "Yes, I did. Takeru's death... almost pushed me over the edge. I didn't care about my father's death... I fully take the blame for that one. But Takeru..... My mother's little angel, Takeru.... he didn't deserve the death he received. Mimi didn't deserve to lose her fiancé like that. I didn't deserve to lose my brother...All of these things compiled on me, driving me crazy. And then you appeared..... offering me a way out."  
  
"I hated you...." she murmured softly.  
  
"You saved me. In a weird, round-about way, you pulled me out of the depths of my despair and made me a better person." Yamato stood up, embarrassed that he had opened a little bit of his heart to Jun.  
  
"You're an angel," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and walked away.   
  
  
  
  
  
As Yamato walked out of the infirmary, he walked into Daisuke. "My friend, you need to get your sister and yourself out of here. The battle is going to be tonight, and I don't want either of you to be here. You might get hurt."  
  
"I've been in tougher battles than this! And Jun won't be able to leave for a few more days."  
  
"Listen to me, kid. I told you to get out of here. Ken has already removed all of the guards. We have no protection, no way to stop the rebels once they are inside."  
  
"But I thought.....Ken said it would be a draw and everyone would stop fighting."  
  
"Name me one time that Taichi stopped fighting for something he believed in and I'll let you stay." Daisuke hung his head low.  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"Don't take this personally, Daisuke. It's just..... You're the only brother I have left now, you know? I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
He called me his brother. Words could not express what Daisuke felt like as he embraced Yamato for what could be the final time they ever saw each other.  
  
  
  
  
"This is the King's Palace?" Miyako said, disdain in her voice. "I thought it would be bigger or something."  
  
"What interests me is the lack of guards," Iori said, scanning the length of the palace. "These three kings are just begging to be killed."  
  
"I don't know..... It looks like a trap to me." The three friends looked at each other and Miyako laughed.  
  
"Dream on, Hikari. They won't even know what hit them."  
  
"This just...... feels wrong. Something inside me says that this battle will not have a happy ending."  
  
"You're just nervous," Iori said, resting a hand upon her shoulder. "Don't worry. What I said earlier, about all of us dying? I was just kidding."  
  
"No.......... this is all wrong." Hikari shook her head, trying to figure out what her subconscious was trying to tell her. Ghosts and shadows of previous conversations filled her head. Taichi and Yamato fighting. Iori and Jyou saving them when all hope seemed lost. Ken losing Wormmon.   
  
"What is going on?" she mumbled, trying to free herself from the vortex that was arching around in her mind. Takeru saving her from Piedmon. Mimi making the graves for their lost friends.   
  
All of these memories attacked her, blinding her reality. Daisuke playing soccer while the others cheered him on. Miyako receiving the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Koushiro typing on his laptop, saving them once again.  
  
Such good friends...... No one should lose friends like them, Hikari thought weakly as the cyclone exploded and she slipped into darkness.  
  
  
  
The dinner table was strangely silent with the absence of Daisuke and all of the servants. The three kings chewed their food methodically, trying to calm their nerves.  
  
"What is going on?" Mimi asked, exasperated.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean, nothi-" Koushiro touched her hand and shook his head. Mimi fell silent.  
  
"I'll keep guard until 1:00," Ken whispered to Yamato as they left the table. "Will you take over after that?"  
  
"You can count on me."  
  
  
  
Darkness fell, and Taichi approached the palace slowly. There was no sign of any guards yet... not sign of life at all.   
  
Cautiously he started to climb the wall, holding on to the tiny niches the rocks formed. Higher and higher he rose.....  
  
Finally he reached a plateau. Breathing heavily, he looked down to the barren earth below. So cold and grey....  
  
"This is the moment I have been waiting for!" he said fervently, getting his gun ready. "Tonight the three kings fall and I shall have to revenge." He leaned against the glass window of the Queen's Room and smiled.  
  
"For Takeru!" he murmured as he smashed the window as quietly as possible. Ducking inside, he entered the room, only to notice a girl in the bed. Cursing, he tried to slip out of the room silently, but the girl awoke with a start.  
  
"Taichi?" Mimi cried as Taichi disappeared into the hallway.  
  
  
  
On the other end of the palace, Ken stopped in his tracks. He had heard something, he was sure. Grinning, he headed in the direction that the sound had come from, welcoming to battle. Nearby a clock struck 11: 00.  
  
This is the end.  
  
No amount of wishful thinking can make us stop now.   
  
No one's safe until the winner cries checkmate.  
  
He crept down the hallway, oblivious to the dark shadow that followed him, as silent as a ghost and deadly as a cobra.  
  
It's all in Fate's hands now.  
  
Ken continued down the hall, anticipating the battle that they were all destined to fight .  
  
  
The battle that no one could win.  
  
  



	8. Kindermort

Through Their Eyes: Kindermortby Child of the Faeries.  
  
  
Part 8: This is the final battle and the 2nd to last part. Will Taichi kill off the three kings? What happens when the rebels realize they are fighting their friends? This is the saddest part!!!  
  
  
  
Iori could see a person creeping down the hallway. He could only assume that he was on the side of the three kings, a servant or something. Dead men tell no lies, he thought as he pounced on him, bashing the stranger's face with his fists.  
  
The stranger cried out in alarm, and Iori kicked him hard in the stomach. All of his kendo practice had made him lithe and strong so the stranger fell backwards against the wall.   
  
Iori stood, his eyes filled with malevolence. The quivering mass of flesh lay still for a moment, and Iori felt himself hit the person again, blood splattering as he connected with the stranger's nose. Again and again, his fist beating on the man's defenseless body. He barely even struggled against Iori's attack.   
  
He stepped back and watched as the stranger shuttered and finally fell unconscious. Iori's face held a grim smile as he flipped the body over, wishing to see the face of the man he had rendered helpless.   
  
At first, Iori thought his eyes were deceiving him.. Surely... it couldn't be......  
  
Iori stood up, proud and defiant. He looked at the boy he had hated years before.  
  
The face of a friend.  
  
"Ken." At first, Iori didn't know what to think. If Ken was here, what did that mean? The horrific truth seeped in him, numbing all of his senses.  
  
Mimi had known. Daisuke. Koushiro. Sora. All of them had known who the rebels would meet on this night.  
  
They knew.  
  
"I have to stop Taichi," Iori thought feverishly, trying to find his way through the hallways.   
  
He doesn't know he's going to kill our friends.  
  
  
  
Yamato awoke suddenly. Maybe it was just his nerves, but he wasn't able to sleep. Crawling out of bed, he pulled on a pair of slippers. He went to turn on the lights, but stopped. Next to the light switch was the broken picture of Takeru.   
  
Yamato picked it up and opened his door softly, as to not wake any of the others that were sleeping. As a precaution, he slipped his knife into his pocket.   
  
Fear was everywhere as he tread down the ghostly halls. He had never realized who frightening the palace could be.   
  
Sliding into the throne room, Yamato lit a few candles and seated himself in his throne. He looked at his precious picture.  
  
"Takeru..... You know I would have avoided this if I could. I never meant.... for your death. You realize that, right? I never meant to hurt my friends..... It wasn't supposed to be like this, honest. If I could go back.... back in time..... I would change all of this. I really would.   
  
"I miss you, Takeru. I always had to you count on.... and now you're gone." He sighed. "You used to yell at me for smoking, remember? I've given it up now. Not that it matters. I have a feeling.... I'll be joining you tonight." He closed his eyes."Before the sun rises we'll be together again.... and this time, we'll never be apart."  
  
  
  
  
Hikari roamed the hallways. All was quiet.   
  
Her head still throbbed. Something inside of her was telling her to turn, to run away, hide her face from this. Something bad would occur on this night.  
  
A death.   
  
She shivered and continued down the hallway.  
  
She had felt so weak when she blacked out earlier that day... Iori almost hadn't allowed her to come. But since Sora.....betrayed them.... Iori didn't have much of a choice.  
  
Gliding past sets of closed doors, she wondered who lay sleeping behind them. Servants, sweethearts, friends...  
  
"At least tonight this ends," she whispered softly to herself. "One way or another." Her hand gripped the handle of her gun as she wandered in the direction of the throne room.   
  
  
  
  
Taichi walked silently down the darkened hallway. He stopped in front of a closed door. This was it the doorway to one of the three king's bedroom. He smiled with ruthlessness as he thought about how easy it would be to kill him off- how much pleasure he would have.   
  
This is for Takeru and Yamato. Jyou and Ken. Sora, Iori, Miyako, Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari and Daisuke. All of my friends that I lost because of these three kings.   
  
He opened the door and drew his gun, ready to shoot the first thing that moved . But the room was empty. Cursing, he walked out and continued down the hallway when the slightest flicker of light caught his eyes. The soft babble of hushed words.  
  
Taichi smirked and walked in the direction of the noise.   
  
  
  
  
That couldn't have been Taichi, Mimi resounded with herself. Everyone is so keyed up that you are imagining things now.   
  
She lay back down, trying to falling back to sleep, but she could hear footsteps in the hallway. They faded away, and she sighed.   
  
Almost drifting to sleep, another set of footsteps could be heard- these ones more insistent and driven- almost angry and defiant.   
  
What is going on? She grumbled as she climbed out of bed and pulled on a pick bathrobe.   
  
"Koushiro? Yamato? Ken?" she whispered, trying to make out who was walking down the hallway. The figure stopped and turned around, walking towards Mimi slowly.  
  
Mimi felt a sense of terror threaten to overwhelm her as the figure drew nearer, hidden in the shadows. "Who..... who is it?" she choked out, her throat dry.  
  
Miyako stepped into the shallow light pouring from Mimi's room, gun ready. Both girls looked at each other in confusion.   
  
"Mimi?" Miyako whispered, scarcely believing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Mimi's eyes widened in horror. "Don't tell me......you have come to kill the three kings tonight?" Her face grew scared and overwhelmed.   
  
"Yes.... what are you doing here? You're going to get yourself killed," Miyako whispered. "I was ordered to kill anyone I saw."  
  
"Who ordered that?" Mimi asked, her voice trembling.   
  
"Taichi."  
  
With that word spoken, Mimi shuddered. "Taichi's here, too..." Terror washed over her. "I have to stop him.... from killing our friends....." Miyako looked confused and she blinked several times.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said, slapping the side of Mimi's face. "You are delusional. The three kings. They killed Takeru. Your true love."  
  
"No..... no more bloodshed...." Mimi whimpered, unable to check the tears. " I don't want to the blood of two brothers to be shed......... He didn't mean it, Miyako..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miyako said, straightening up. "Are you on the side of the three kings? If you are....then I must kill you." Miyakos's inner demons laughed as her feeling conflicted with each other. She didn't want to kill her friend.  
  
"Yamato didn't mean it. Neither did Ken or Jyou.." Mimi's vision cleared and she realized what she must do.   
  
"I have to stop this."  
  
  
  
  
Taichi had never murdered before. He had never thought himself to be an anarchist, assassin, and rebel leader all in one night.   
  
A thrill ran through his body as he drew nearer to the voice. The throne room. If his friend, doubtful as it may seem, actually arrived at the palace, they would find his handiwork, his first murder, strew over what had been the three king's most powerful place in the palace.   
  
Throughout the palace people were stirring, and Taichi knew he would have to hurry. The end had come. Now the was the time for action.   
  
  
  
  
Iori opened the door to a room and walked inside. A blue-haired boy slept soundly on his bed near the window.  
  
"Jyou!" Iori exclaimed, violently shaking him. "Wake up!"  
  
Jyou awoke, taking hold of Iori's arm and violently throwing him against the bedpost.   
  
"Jyou, it's me. Iori!" The small boy said, hunched over to pain. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Jyou stood up, his adrenaline racing. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"I knocked Ken out," Iori confessed quickly. "I didn't know it was him..."  
  
"Where?" Jyou said, already striding out the door.  
  
"No, Jyou, there is a bigger problem," Iori snarled, grabbing hold of Jyou's sleeve. "Hikari, Miyako and Taichi are all in the palace, too... And they don't know that you are the kings. Taichi has taken it upon himself to kill you three."  
  
"Then we won't waste any time," Jyou said, hurrying down the hall. They ran to Yamato's room, only to find the door open and him gone.  
  
"Blast it. We need to find Taichi!" Jyou yelled. "Where were you supposed to meet him?"  
  
Iori trembled. He had never seen Jyou so cold and distant- so angry before. "The.... the throne room."  
  
Jyou turned and dashed down the hallway into the darkness. Iori stopped and returned to Ken's side, picking him up and carrying him out of harm's way.   
  
  
  
Mimi ran in the front door of the throne room just as Taichi entered from the side. "Taichi, no!" Mimi screamed, running towards Taichi and Yamato.   
  
Yamato stood up, facing his old friend with sad eyes. Taichi was startled, but he didn't drop his gun.   
  
"You are here," Yamato said, lowering his head in defeat. "Now you will kill me."  
  
Taichi's eyes flashed in anger and pain. "You. Of all people, you had to be the king."  
  
Yamato said nothing, his eyes filled with unspoken grief.  
  
" I trusted you." Taichi's voice rang loud and clear, pounding in Yamato's ears. "You tore all of our friendships apart. Everyone now fights only for themselves. It's your fault. Some Bearer of Friendship"  
  
"I cannot condone my actions. But I cannot live in the past," Yamato said bitterly. "I will not allow the past to consume me."  
  
"Then I will kill you," Taichi screamed, his hand shaking on his gun. " I will make you pay for the death of my friends."  
  
"They were my friends, too, Taichi," Yamato whispered and Taichi froze.  
  
"Please, Taichi. Don't do this," Mimi breathed, scarcely allowing herself to move.   
  
"Stay out of this, Mimi," Yamato said, never taking his eyes off of Taichi.  
  
"That's right, protect Princess Mimi. She needs protection, now that Takeru is gone. You killed him."  
  
"No!" Yamato said coldly, drawing himself to his full height. "I did not kill my brother."  
  
"How can you justify something like that? I thought you loved your brother," Taichi sneered.   
  
"I loved my brother more that anyone else in this world. His death almost pushed me over the edge," Yamato whispered harshly.  
  
"Maybe you should have died. Then I wouldn't have to do the dirty deed myself."   
  
Yamato's eyes were blue fire. He drew his knife from his back pocket. "How dare you call Takeru your friend. You disgrace yourself."  
  
"Such words, coming from a deserting murderer."  
  
"I have sworn never to kill again," Yamato said, his voice filled with venom. "If I had not made that promise, you would be dead right now."   
  
"Taichi, stop," Jyou commanded, appearing at Yamato's side. Miyako appeared from the front door.  
  
"You too, Jyou? I thought better of you."  
  
"I least I don't leave my friends like you did," Jyou retorted. Taichi's eyes flickered to Miyako.   
  
"I thought they were a lost cause."  
  
"Never underestimate your friends. Or your enemy," Yamato said enraged. Jyou's eyes were dark as he joined his friend's side, knife drawn.  
  
"We're sorry, Taichi," Miyako said sorrowfully from the front door. "We're sorry we couldn't do better. Iori and I..... we just don't make up for the others."  
  
"Of course you don't." Taichi was quivering, full of fear, confidence, and hatred. "No one can replace real friends."   
  
Hikari stepped beside Miyako. "Taichi..... Yamato? Jyou? Mimi? What is........ " Her head pounded, and she gritted her teeth. Suddenly she started to glow, lifting in the air. She closed her eyes, crying out in pain, and the strange power stopped.   
  
"Tak.....Takeru?" she murmured softly, sinking into the swirling darkness.   
  
"Hikari!" Miyako shrieked, falling to the ground. "Somebody help! Get a doctor or something!"  
  
"There's an infirmary downstairs. Iori is bringing Ken there right now," Jyou said softly. "We can bring her there right now."  
  
"No. Not right now," Taichi grinned, his gun pointed directly at Yamato. "I came here to kill the three kings. First I kill Yamato." He laughed, harsh and discordant sound to Yamato's ears.   
  
Fear could be seen in his eyes as Taichi pulled back the trigger of his gun.  
  
"Taichi, no!!" Mimi cried, dashing in front of the bullet. It hit her, carving into her tender flesh.   
  
"Mimi!" Miyako screeched from the doorway.  
  
"What have you done, Taichi?" Yamato whispered softly, falling to his knees. Blood poured from her bullet wound near her heart. "You are no better than the rest of us."  
  
  
  
Koushiro awoke suddenly. Mimi was in trouble. Her heard screams and a gunshot. No.  
  
He cursed as he ran through the moon-striped hallways. Nearby a clock struck midnight.   
  
Blindly he ran, his eyes troubled. Where could she be?  
  
At last he found the slightest flickering of candle light. Running inside, he saw Mimi's hair splayed on the ground, filled with her blood. Yamato sat beside her, cursing at Taichi.  
  
Taichi. Miyako. Hikari's crumbled body. Tonight was the night the rebels attacked.   
  
"Is she dead?" Koushiro whispered, tears in the corners of his eyes as he ran to Mimi's side.   
  
"No," Jyou said, his voice strangely hollow.   
  
"Then there's still hope?"   
  
Jyou shook his head. "The bullet..... it's most likely lodged in her heart. She hasn't a chance." His eyes wavered. "I'm sorry, Koushiro. I know how much she meant to you.... meant to all of us."  
  
"You don't understand," Koushiro said brokenly, running his hand through her hair. "She didn't come here to fight or join sides. She came to stop you. Stop you all from killing each other. And......." He laid his head on her chest, his tears mingling with her blood.   
  
"I love her," he cried, closing his eyes. "I've lost so many people before.... both sets of parents, Takeru........ I can't lose her, too. I can't."  
  
"Koushiro," Yamato said, resting a hand on his friends back. "There's nothing we can do. She will die."  
  
"You don't understand," Koushiro cried. "If she dies, I will die. I will lose my soul." Lifting his head, he felt blood running down his face. All of his friends' faces were haunted, grotesquely solemn in the candlelight.   
  
"She can't die," Koushiro mumbled, kissing Mimi's lips softly. "She just can't."  
  
  
  
  
Dying was painless. She had always thought that when you died, there would be intense pain.... fear of isolation, blinding your reality.   
  
All she could feel was calmness. A very peaceful calm, so calm it frightened her. It washed over her in waves, leaving her writhing with pain before the calmness swept over her again. And sadness.  
  
It hurt to think of the people she was leaving behind. Koushiro. Her parents. Friends.   
  
But even her sadness was fading now- floating away. She was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Nothing could hurt her anymore. She was beyond pain.  
  
She could see her friends leaning over her. Koushiro was crying. He loved her. Blood dripped off of his face. Her blood.  
  
Yamato cursed at Taichi, tears running his face. He thinks this is his fault. It's not.   
  
Taichi was in shock. His gun had fallen to the floor, forgotten. His eyes were angry and sad at the same time.  
  
Mimi felt herself being drawn downwards, into the darkness.  
  
Jyou's eyes could hold back the tears any longer.   
  
Miyako sobbed.   
  
Mimi wanted to comfort them, but she couldn't. It was too late.   
  
Slipping into blackness, she felt something take hold of her, pulling her back.   
  
Suddenly her world exploded in a flash of bright light.   
  
  
  
  
  
Koushiro sobbed, pulling Mimi into his arms. Everyone he had every loved... gone.   
  
He sobbed bitterly for his perfect world that had come crashing down. "You can't die," he screamed, cradling her in his arms.   
  
But there was nothing anyone could do.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*tears in my eyes* Ack..... such sad stuff...... don't worry, there's one part left. Okay.... a clarification on the title "Kindermort". It is a German word, and according to my history teacher, it means Death of the Children. I chose it because Taichi and Yamato and everyone are friends, and they are ripping themselves apart. They are killing each other, and don't even realize it. One part left, "Phoenix". Please tell me what you think!!   
  



	9. Phoenix

Through Their Eyes: Phoenixby Child of the Faeries  
  
Part 9: To change the future, you need to change the past...........Yamato and Koushiro have a unique chance to change everything.... will they take it?? And what will the outcome be??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Ken said furiously, slamming his fist into the cold stone wall.   
  
Across the frozen garden a shallow grave stood, the earth still fresh from when Mimi was buried. "They weren't supposed to fight us......"  
  
"Ken," Jyou's voice rang out from behind him. "It's time for the execution." Ken sighed, and pulled gently on his blue hair. He stood up, determined.   
  
"For Mimi," he said, pulling out a small revolver.   
  
"For Mimi," Jyou replied, pulling out a gun of his own.   
  
  
  
  
In the tiny prison beneath the palace, three prisoners sat. "Where was Sora?" Taichi asked, peering into his friends' eyes.  
  
"She was the betrayer, Taichi," Iori said softly. "She was using you the whole time. That's how the three kings knew we were coming to attack."  
  
"NO! You lie," Taichi said angrily. "You have always been a liar." The young man said nothing. "You should be ashamed to call yourself our friend."  
  
"Think what you want to think, Taichi," Iori murmured. "We're all going to die anyways. Just like I told Hikari."  
  
"We will not die," Taichi scoffed. "Again, you lie."  
  
"On your feet!" a gruff voice yelled from outside the cell. "It is time for your execution." Taichi's eyes widened as the door opened and several armed soldiers entered.  
  
"You couldn't be telling the truth," he said in astonishment.   
  
Iori glared at Taichi, saying nothing.  
  
  
  
  
"You three stand accused for attempted murder of the three kings of Japan and the murder of Tachikawa Mimi," Ken said with contempt, towering over the three prisoners. He wore all black, and his face was dark. "Inoune Miyako." His eyes glittered maniacally as the pallor girl was thrust forward, collapsing on the ground.   
  
"Ken.....please.........don't do this...." she whispered and Ken laughed.   
  
"Do you think you gave Mimi a chance to beg her way from death? No, my sweet Miyako. On your feet. Meet Death bravely."  
  
"Ken...I can't...." Miyako cried, and a soldier pulled her to her feet. The other soldiers pulled the other two prisoners aside, and Miyako struggled to break free of the chains that held her to the wall.   
  
"Traitor," Ken whispered as he pulled the trigger. A scream escaped from Miyako's mouth before her body hung limp. Ken's eyes glowered as other soldiers removed her body and place Iori in the chains.  
  
"Hida Iori," Jyou said sadly, gazing at his young friend. "Do you have any last words?"  
  
Iori lowered his head. "I would have thought you were better than this, Jyou." Jyou's anger flared, and he raised his gun.  
  
"Mimi was my friend. You killed her!" he yelled, aiming. "I thought you were better than this, young Iori." His voice trembled.  
  
"No, dear Jyou. It was you that killed Mimi. You." The gun trembling in Jyou's hand, he let the bullet fly, colliding with Iori's tiny body.   
  
Yamato stood, his eyes sorrowful as the guards removed Iori and locked Taichi in Their eyes met, and Yamato felt a wave of sadness engulf him.   
  
Taichi, unlike the others, stood tall and defiant. His eyes blazed with fury as Yamato took his place before him.  
  
"Bearer of Friendship," Taichi sneered, his eyes blood red. "You are no Bearer of Friendship."  
  
"You were the leader, Taichi," Yamato breathed, his confidence fading. "You forgot about your friends. It is you that does not deserve your title."  
  
"Brave words, coming from a ruler that got his power from trickery," Taichi said, and Yamato felt himself cowering.  
  
"I hate you," Yamato spat out angrily, firing the gun. It hit Taichi and Yamato watched in horror as their eyes met one more time before Taichi felt lifeless.  
  
Their guards took the bodies and threw them into the alley outside of the palace. "Leave them to rot," Yamato heard himself saying. He then stood silently, the gun still in his hand. He had like killing Taichi. That thought haunted him.  
  
Yamato looked at the others, glowering in anger and started to cry, his tears drowning the world in sorrow.   
  
  
  
  
When Daisuke returned to the palace a few days later, everything was changed. Jyou walked as though he was in a nightmare, trying desperately to free himself. Ken glowered with anger. As for Koushiro and Yamato, they could not be found. Both of them stayed in their rooms, never coming out.   
  
"Yamato........brother?" Daisuke said softly, entering Yamato's darkened room. "You should really get some lights in here."  
  
"She's dead. They're all dead," Yamato said listlessly and Daisuke sat beside him. "I killed them," he whispered hollowly.  
  
"Yamato..... it wasn't your fault...." Daisuke urged, touching Yamato's shoulder lightly. Yamato threw his hand off of him quickly.  
  
"Accursed, contemptible world," he spat out, leaning back. "We should all die for our sins."  
  
  
  
Koushiro sobbed, his pillow wet from all of his tears. It wasn't fair.... why did everyone he had ever loved have to die?   
  
Am I cursed? Doomed to never love anyone, lest they be taken away from me? He thought about the last night he had spend with Mimi. Kissing her... and realizing that deep in her heart she longed for another.   
  
But Takeru was dead, also. It seemed that in life, the one you cared about most was the person that always let you down.   
  
"Mimi, I loved you!" Koushiro lamented, sobbing. "Why didn't you love me? Why?"  
  
But of course there was no answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
Later, Koushiro walked the halls, trying to remember every second he had spent there with Mimi. Walking past the infirmary, he saw Yamato sitting at the side of Hikari's bed. He approached the bed silently, and the two boys gazed at the unconscious girl.  
  
"She was my brother's guardian angel," Yamato said softly. "He loved Mimi but needed Hikari like a fish needs water."  
  
"Why haven't you killed Hikari yet, like the others?" Koushiro asked Yamato softly. Yamato stroked the young girl's hair.   
  
"She's still in a coma. No one can speak with her. It is our wish that she be kept safe until she awakes."  
  
"And what that? Will she joined the rest of our cursed, bloody friends?" Koushiro asked, grief in his voice. Yamato's hand rested in her hair, and Koushiro touched the side on the bed. The two friends looked at each other.   
  
"I do not know," Yamato said, his soul shattering. "There has been enough death already."   
  
The air around Hikari suddenly changed, and the two gasped. The air started to spiral around them, and Hikari started to glow. A bright light filled the room and Koushiro as the shadowy streams of lights surrounded Yamato and him. The beams of light changed into ghostly images of her friends, shrieking and crying.   
  
The light consumed them, and everything went dark.  
  
  
  
They were in a place full of light. It was an hallway, devoid of color or sound.   
  
"What is this place?" Yamato whispered softly and Koushiro shook his head.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yamato. Koushiro," a voice called softly, and the two turned. A woman stood before them, red hair cascading down her shoulders.   
  
"Are you an angel?" Yamato breathed, and Koushiro felt a stirring within himself with so deep words could not express. The woman smiled but said nothing.   
  
Koushiro shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "No....this is my mother."  
  
  
  
  
Yamato swallowed and looked around uncomfortably. "Dude, I know you were the one that was most effected when Mimi died..... but you have totally flipped."  
  
"No," the woman said softly. "I am Koushiro's mother. I have been brought here to help you find your way."  
  
She bowed her head and moved closer to them. She whispered, "The only way to change the future is to change the past."  
  
Walking down the hallway, she beckoned for them to follow her. Cautiously Yamato joined her side and Koushiro followed, his eyes full of wonder.   
  
The walls started to warp and filled with color. Images flooded their minds- pictures and instances from their childhood.   
  
Visions pushed past them, flowing like a river. Summer Camp. Myotismon. Being replaced by the new Digi-Destined. "What is this?" Koushiro gasped as the memories drenched their senses.  
  
"This is the Past."  
  
Suddenly Yamato stiffened. The air around him turned cold and the light in his eyes disappeared. Around him, dark shadows wrapped tightly around him. "What is it?" Koushiro whispered.  
  
"It is the darkness that entered his soul. The darkness that his friends fed, growing larger and larger until it warped into the tormented soul that he is now. A murderer. He killed his father.......brother......friends....." Koushiro's mother shook her head sadly. "This is the night that started it all."  
  
"The night we found Jyou, battered and almost dead. Ken and I.....were talking..... We were very angry.....and then we saw Jyou......" Yamato muttered incoherently. "If I could stop us..... confront our problems, instead of running away..... none of this would have happened." A ray of light appeared in his eyes. "Yes. If we could contain our anger and cling to our friends...... hold the friendships that we held dearest to our heart near to us........"  
  
"Go to them," the woman said softly. "It is the only way to save your friends."  
  
Yamato looked confused. "How?"  
  
She placed her cold hands on his head. "Clear your mind.... you will hear a voice calling to you. Follow that voice, and it will guide you." She kissed his cheek softly. "You have been given a chance to redeem yourself."  
  
"How can I ever thank you?" he whispered, his blue eyes troubled.  
  
"Seeing you smiling and laughing with your friends will be good enough," she said gently. "Nothing more is required."  
  
Yamato gave her a small smile and closed his eyes. The sensation of falling consumed him and he let out a small scream......  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" Ken asked, punching his friend on the arm. "Are you going psycho on me, Ishida?" He smiled, and Yamato shook his head.  
  
"I..... Never mind," Yamato said, looking around at the dimly lit streets.   
  
"Sometimes...... my parents..... I hate them" Ken said suddenly, a chilling coldness in his voice. "I wish they were dead."  
  
"Ken.... I have learned..... never to let your anger control you," Yamato said softly, taking hold of his best friend's shoulder. "You are your only master. Never forget who you are. The Keeper of Kindness."  
  
"Why do I have to have the crummy Crest?" Ken complained. "I mean.... it's pink....."  
  
"You were chosen for that Crest because everyone can see the Kindness that flows out of you. Just like everyone can see the Friendship in me. But if we forget that..... forget the Kindness and Friendship that we have..... We could become cruel and friendless."  
  
"I suppose you are right," Ken mused. "I never thought.... about the consequences my actions could have. Like before, when I lost control of my anger....it cost Wormmon his life."  
  
"The death of a friend cuts deeper into your heart than the death of yourself," Yamato said softly. "But when your soul is dead, there is no point living for tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
Koushiro turned to face the mother he had never known. "Why did you do this?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't. I was simply sent here.....to help you and your friend." She smiled and sat down. "I'm very proud of you, Koushiro. I never knew that my son would grow so wise."  
  
"I have been equally foolish," Koushiro replied, lowering his eyes. "I should have never succumbed to foolish revenge."  
  
"It only proved that you were loyal and daring," she said softly. "You and your friends- I think they learned their lesson. Never lose those friends, Koushiro. They are....special. More so that even you know."  
  
"What do you mean?" Koushiro asked nervously.  
  
"There is something about them........Together you are an unstoppable force. Each person's weakness amplifies another's strength. You were given a second chance for a reason. Not everyone is given a second chance. Don't waste it."  
  
"Am I to stay here with you? Forever?"  
  
She laughed. "No. In due time, there is something much more important for you to do. There will be others who crave power. You must, with your friends, protect the world. My little redheaded phoenix."  
  
"Phoenix? Like the legendary bird?"  
  
"Indeed. One day, your death will save thousands."  
  
Koushiro looked around apprehensively. "I need to go."  
  
His mother smiled. "Of course you do. Good-bye, my dear son." She kissed him gently. "I'm sorry I never got to know you more."  
  
Koushiro closed his eyes and disappeared through time and space.   
  
"Good-bye...Koushiro. I shall see you again soon."  
  
  
  
There was subtle changes. Instead of an angry alliance, Jyou, Ken, and Yamato formed an unbreakable circle of friendship, allowing nothing to shatter their dreams.   
  
Yamato looked at his calendar and recognized the date. It was the day that Takeru was going to propose to Mimi. Changing into clean clothes, he ran outside and caught the bus that would take him to where they had all gone to summer camp so many years before.   
  
Yamato watched as Taichi tried to cook the meal, burning everything in sight. Sora stood beside him, giggling.   
  
Ken called to Yamato and he stood up, picking the soccer ball in Ken's direction. The two started to play, Jyou joining after a minute's hesitation.   
  
"I'm going left, I'm going left!" Ken yelled, spinning to the right a faking Jyou out. Laughing the tow battle for the ball, kicking it into the water.   
  
Yamato collapsed on the grass, exhausted. It felt good to see his friends laughing and enjoying themselves. The other future seemed far from him. Koushiro sat down beside him, his computer in his hand. "It's amazing how different everything it," he muttered softly.  
  
"I know," Yamato replied, laying down on the grass. "None of them know what we did. No knows except for us."  
  
"Did we do the right thing?" Koushiro asked, gazing at his laughing, cheerful friends.  
  
"Of course we did!" Yamato exclaimed, sitting up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I guess," Koushiro said with a sigh. "Some wounds will never heal." Yamato followed Koushiro's gaze towards Mimi and Takeru flirting at the picnic table. Mimi laughed, and Koushiro's eyes hardened.   
  
"Sometimes are just not meant to be," Yamato said softly, putting a comforting hand on Koushiro. "You knew that they were meant to be together."  
  
"I know," Koushiro said, standing up. "I just never knew how much it was going to hurt."  
  
  
  
Daisuke arrived, Jun in tow. "I couldn't get rid of her!" he confided to Yamato. "Psycho stalker alert!"  
  
"You love her, Daisuke, and you know it," Yamato said with a smile. Daisuke said nothing, but a small smile crossed his face.   
  
"Hey brother, long time to see!" Takeru exclaimed, settling down beside Yamato. "Hey, did you hear? Shin got out of the hospital today. He had a few bruises, but the doctors say he will be okay."  
  
Yamato smiled. "I know. Jyou told me."  
  
Takeru's face turned sober. "I was going to propose to Mimi today," he said quietly. "But I'm not going to do it anymore."  
  
"Why not?" Yamato asked, sitting up. "I thought you loved her."  
  
"I do. It's just..... I think she was meant for someone else." He nodded in the direction of the cabins, and Yamato saw Koushiro and Mimi walking off together, hand in hand.   
  
  
  
"I've missed you, Koushiro," Mimi said, pulling him closer to her. "You haven't talked to me in ages."  
  
"I guess.... I thought you and Takeru were an item...."  
  
"Takeru and I..... are great friends." She suddenly blushed. "But I think.... I'm in love with someone else."  
  
Images of them standing on the balcony kissing entered Koushiro's mind, along with his mother's prophetic "Your death will save thousands of lives". All of this he pushed aside.   
  
"And who is that?" he said, daring not to breathe as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"You," she whispered, simple and yet exquisite. She leaned forward, kissing him. And this time, he knew that deep in her heart, she only longed for him.  
  
  
  
  
"I wanted to thank you, Yamato," Takeru said later that night. All of the others were gathered around the campfire. Taichi and Sora were singing off-key, and Ken was hurling good-natured insults at them. Jyou was making s'mores with Iori while Hikari danced to the music that was playing in the background. Daisuke was asleep, leaning against his sister's shoulder.   
  
"Thank me for what?"  
  
"For everything. For giving us all a second chance."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yamato asked, baffled. Takeru smiled.  
  
"While I was in heaven, I saw it all. The deaths. Betrayals. Sorrow. Tears that were shed. Every single one of them." Yamato didn't know what exactly to think. Takeru bent closer and whispered in his ear," I saw it through their eyes."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I want to thank Cres sooooooo much for all of the help that was given to get this last part just right and I want to thank everyone that actually read through my whole story........I know it was long...... Thank you soooooo much!!!!! You're all the greatest!!! ~Kaci   
  
  
  
  



End file.
